


Best Friends

by SpaceSheep3



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSheep3/pseuds/SpaceSheep3
Summary: “I don't need your help Komaeda..” Hajime glared at the boy,“Do you need all of me then Hinata?”Hajime Hinata is chosen to be apart of the ultimate students even without a talent, he isn't exactly to excited, but when he goes to an extremely lucky student he finds that this year will be an interesting one.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	1. Meeting the Ultimates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm your author for this story! I'm not the best at english so please be kind!  
> I really love this ship so I love writing about them!  
> please enjoy this story!
> 
> it is based off the song Best Friend By Rex Orange Country!!
> 
> It's Komahina if you haven't noticed!

The morning sun rose to start a new day, the light shone into the room of Hajime Hinata slowly, the peaceful morning began with the birds chirping and the breeze shaking the tree softly.

The quiet was ruined by the beeping of the alarm clock to indicate the time is 6am, a hand crashed against the clock shutting it off, a grumble and groan came from the single sized bed. From out of the covers came an annoyed Hajime Hinata, his hair was a mess and he had dried drool on his face.

Hajime got out of bed with a loud stomp, he pushed himself and staggered slightly trying to remain awake, he fumbled over to the closet and opened it with a strong shove. The boy pulled out his school uniform with a grumble, he was starting a new school today and he hated that fact with a passion.

Hope's Peak academy selected Hajime to join their school, Hope's Peak was a school for kids with ultimate talents, special abilities, everything Hajime didn't have but he was unluckily suggested to come, a little commoner in the big school of ultimates is what they wanted, it made Hajime want to throw up.

He put on the outfit they had provided, it was a plain white shirt and black pants with a green tie, Hajime felt so plain in this outfit. The tired boy went downstairs with a grumble but was surprised with the smell of pancakes and maple in the air.

Hajime ran down and saw his mother and father in the kitchen making their signature pancakes, Hajime's mother looked up and smiled, “There's my boy! Hajime's all ready for the ultimate school!” She said with that smile that always warmed Hajime's heart.

The boy sat at the table as his parents brought the pancakes and maple syrup to him, “My boy is going to make me so proud” His father said kindly, they had always supported him even though he wasn't special like the other kids, it made him feel so loved.

Hajime ate the pancakes with joy, “Calm down Hajime sweetie, they aren't going anywhere” Mother Hinata says with slight concern with his eating speed, “They're going in my stomach!” Hajime yelled with a face full of pancakes which got a good chuckle out of his parents.

After Hajime demolished his breakfast he quickly packed his bag and shoved his shoes on. His parents walked to the door to say bye, “Bye bye guys!” Hajime says, “Bye Hajime, don't let the ultimates out shine you” His father spoke softly, “It's cold out there, put on your coat” His mother said sternly, he chuckled and nodded before leaving.

Hajime put on his coat and walked out, the weather was warming up from the winter months but it was still quite chilly outside. The boy walked down the quiet road with warmth, he had a good morning so he hoped that the rest of the day would go along with this same luck.

The leaves started falling around March so orange and red coloured leaves covered the ground like an earthly blanket. Hajime jumped on the leaves and a loud crunch sound arrived, he giggled softly and continued stepping on leaves all the way to school.

It was around 6:45 when Hajime arrived at the school, he held onto his bag for comfort, the school was huge, bigger than any other schools he had been to. Hajime took his first step into the school and a cool breeze flushed through the trees and shook Hajime's hair, he felt as though it was a sign of a new beginning, he walked in and monitored the area, the shiny glass panel windows shone with glee, the white marble walls glitter softly the morning sunlight, the grand doors at least 10 feet taller than him, everything felt so grand.

He rushed inside the building and was more surprised, the dark oak floors and white walls went well together, the shoe lockers huge and sparkling. Hajime walked through and found his shoe lockers, he got locker 100 which he begged mentally to be some sort of good luck sign. He switched out his shoes with the school shoes that were provided and then walked into the halls of Hope's peak.

Hajime pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and glared at it, “Room 15..” he mumbled to himself before stalking the halls, his anxiety rising each room he passed, once he arrived at the room he was breathing slightly faster and kinda sweating, he took a deep breath before opening the door to his new life with the gifted students of Japan.

The nervous boy was surprised to find everyone already sitting down and waiting, what confused him more was the teacher, she was short with white hair and pink tips, her dress was a pastel pink and poofy, her knee high stockings were pink and white striped. The teacher grabbed Hajime by his hand and dragged him to the front of the class, “This is the new student! Hajime Hinata! He is a talentless student that is joining the school for a test run! please make him feel welcome!” the teacher said to the class, she turned to Hajime and smiled, “I'm Usami! you're teacher for the year!” she giggled.

Hajime got the seat next to the window, he was sitting next to a boy with hot pink hair and a brightly colored jumpsuit with a beanie. Usami stood at the teacher's podium with a bright grin, “I'm giving you first period to meet our new student well start our new Geometry topic” Usami spoke loudly, Hajime hid his fear but he was dreadful at Geometry and also every other subject.

As soon as Usami finished speaking everyone rushed to Hajime's desk, “Hey! I'm Kazuichi Souda! I'm sitting next to you for the year so we're going to be great friends!” the boy next to Hajime yelled, he shook his hand with a toothy grin, like really toothy! his teeth seemed to be sharp as knives, “I'm the ultimate mechanic! I can fix anything!” Souda said confidently, “Pfft- Okay Souda, you totally ruined that one car you were making!” a tall girl with a caramel tan and brown spikey hair yelled.

Hajime's hand was taken by the oud girl and shook violently, “I'm Akane Owari! just call me Akane! I'm the ultimate gymnast!” she yelled with a smile, “Calm yourself Akane, you might overwhelm the poor boy” A very tall, buff man spoke, he grabbed Hajime's shoulder with enough strength to break it, “I'm Nekomaru Nidai! Show me your best Hajime!” He yelled. 

A purple haired girl stumbled towards Hajime, her hair was choppy and her expression seemed panicked, “H-Hi! I'm uh- M-Mikan Tsumiki! I'm t-the ultimate nurse-” She was cut off by a short blonde girl pushing her out the way, “He doesn't want to hear about you Pigkan! I'm Hiyoko Saionji! The cutest ultimate traditional dancer alive!” Hiyoko said with confidence, “Hiyoko! what did I say about bullying Milan!?” A girl with short red hair spoke, she had a camera swung around her neck, “I'm Mahiru Kozumi, Ultimate Photographer, sorry for Hiyoko's attitude” She spoke softly before going to scold Hiyoko.

Some people stood to the side and just stared at Hajime, a short blonde boy and a taller girl with glasses and grey hair watched their class introduce themselves, they caught Hajime's attention but only for a second till a blonde girl grasped Hajime's hand, “I'm Sonia Nevermind! Ultimate Princess! I hope we can be the best of friends!” She said gleefully, “Y-Yeah me too” Hajime mumbled, “Dude! be good to Miss Sonia! she is holding your hand!” Souda yelled, Sonia gave him a look of disgust before walking off, yikes.

More people were introducing themselves, Hajime had now met the majority of the class. Hajime's eyes locked with a tall boy in the back, he was slim with a slightly curved face, he had fluffy white hair with peach tips, his greenish-grey eyes sparkled with hope when they met with Hajime's. They stared at each other for a bit before The Ultimate Musician, Ibuki Mioda, slammed her foot on his desk and went to play her guitar but Usami stopped her.

The class calmed down and Usami sent them back to their seats, “Well that was a very warm welcome to our new classmate Hinata, make sure you keep up that energy for the rest of the year!” Usami yelled and got a cheer from the more loud and cheerful students.

Class began and Hajime felt like such an idiot, Geometry was a struggle for him already but he felt as though he was slacking behind, he felt even worse because he was in the second row of seats in the class which means he was more likely to be chosen to answer a question, this filled with anxiety.

The lunch bell finally rang and Hajime slammed his head against the table, English and Geometry had drained him and it was only 10am. Souda ran to his desk to check on him, “Dude I totally understand how you feel, I'm bad at this stuff too” He said with a grin, Hajime grumbled, “Oh don't compare yourself to Hinata, Souda!” Ibuki yelled, Togami walked over as he ate his chocolate dipped bread, “Don't be rude to him Mioda!” He yelled with chocolate on his face, She just laughed loudly.

Hajime pulled out his bento box which had an assortment of sushi and some rice in there with a side of soy sauce and wasabi. A girl with soft pink hair came to his desk, she had a hand held video game in her hands, she pulled a chair and sat at his desk. Hajime sat up slightly and smiled, “Uh..Hello?” He said softly, “Hey, everyone was being really loud earlier so I decided to wait to introduce myself, I'm Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer” She muttered before pushing her face against the table and continuing to play her game.

Hajime ate quietly as Nanami played her game, “Oh is that Animal Crossing? I love that game” Hajime says before taking a bite of his sushi, Nanami looked up and you could see her eyes sparkled, “You know about video games?!” Nanami was shocked, She moved her chair next to his and started showing him the games she had. They sat looking at the games for awhile as Hajime ate his lunch, she showed him her minecraft houses, her highest tetris score, her favorite character to race as on Mario Kart and much more, he was surprised she had so many games.

Their conversation about what the best the best starter type for Pokémon came to an end when the end of lunch bell rang, Nanami sighed and stood up, “You're pretty cool Hinata, We should play some games sometime soon” She said with a smile before going to the back of the class to her seat. Hajime felt someone rubbing his head, he looked back up to see Souda petting him, “What are you doing Souda?” Hajime questioned, “Nice choice dude! Chiaki is super cute! not as cute as Miss Sonia but she is nice!” He said grinning, Hajime pushed his hand off his head, “I'm not interested man, I want a good education and I see Nanami as a friend only” Hajime sighed, Souda shrugged, “Your lose bro, If I had a chance with any girl I would take it” Souda said as he sat down, “That would never happen” Hajime rolled his eyes, “Hey dude what?!!” Souda yelled.

Hajime was really trying to focus on class but he was never good at math, plus Souda was glaring at him for the comment he made earlier. Usami looked around the class and made eye contact with Hajime, “Hinata! what's the answer to this question?” Usami asked, Hajime quickly fumbled with his calculator, “Uhm..5-56??” He stuttered which made Hiyoko laugh, “Not quite, Komaeda?” Her attention left from Hajime which made his anxiety leave which left a sense of embarrassment rushing through him, “The answer is 60 Usami Sensei” A voice broke through Hajime's panic, it was soft and it was the first time Hajime heard it, his eyes followed the sound and looked behind him, just behind Souda sat the white haired boy from earlier, they made eye contact again and the boy smiled at him, Hajime's face flushed and he looked the other way, he probably looked like a total creep staring at him, Hajime come on! He went back to writing notes but with a bit more panic and aggression.

Finally the day was over, Hajime packed up his stuff and watched people leave in two or threes but sometimes singular people. Sonia and Gundham arrived at Hajime, “How was your first day?” Sonia inquiries, Hajime shrugged, “It was alright, why was lunch so early though?” Hajime asked, “We have different lunch periods at this school, sometimes we have it at 10 or 12, it matters if the higher grades have a test today or not, they had one today” Sonia explained, Hajime nods, “The next we will feast at high noon” Gundham said in a rusty tone, “What?” Hajime looked at Sonia, “He means we are going to have lunch at 12 tommorow” She translates, Hajime chuckled and nodded.

As they left the class Usami stopped Hajime as he left, he motioned he will catch up with them soon before stopping in front of his pastel teacher, “Hajime I know you're new here so you're already kind of behind but I believe you can catch up easily but you're very behind in math by the looks of it today, you seemed stressed and when I checked your book they were almost all wrong” Usami says carefully, trying her best not to hurt his feelings, Hajime seemed to be very hurt though, “I warn you it will only get harder which is why I want you to get some help from Komaeda, he is our top student with math, you should get some help from him please” Usami says, Hajime nods before walking out.

He already came off as an idiot to the teacher, what a great first day.


	2. I don't need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is a piss baby with anger issues.  
> Nagito is a low self esteem marshmello.  
> Chaos insues.  
> Please enjoy this new chapter of Best Friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is low-key pretty long so strap in, and just so you know this will be a very slow moving romance because Hajime will deflect everything romantic that happens to just a thing that happened.
> 
> Don't get me started on his emotions, he is a struggle.

Hajime arrived from his first day of school and threw himself against the bed, he grumbled in agony, he was deemed behind in work and it was the first day!! Hajime threw off his shirt and pulled the covers over his head in an act of being a big baby. He felt drowsiness start to hit him and he drifted off to sleep.

After a long nap Hajime sat up tiredly, the sky had already become dark and he could see the moon peeking out of the clouds. Hajime grabbed his phone and was surprised to see a bunch of unknown numbers had messaged him, he started to read the messages, they were from his classmates, he faintly remembered telling Chiaki his number in their conversation and she had probably given it to everyone.

He scrolled through every number and saved them under their full names, he learnt a couple of new people too like Fuyuhiko and Peko, they hadn't talked to him previously but in their very short messages they said they gave him their number only for emergencies, why would he call them though? he rolled his eyes and kept looking through them. Hajime made a face of disgust when the ultimate cook, Teruteru sent a message about calling him if he had any problems with showering, Hajime reluctantly saved his number so he wasn't rude.

he counted through every number and realized one was missing, he had everyone expect this Komaeda? He fumbled through his contacts and called the only person who he thought might know something about this boy.

He drums his finger against his bedside table waiting for them to pick up, “Hey Hey Hinata!!” The loud voice of Ibuki Mioda slammed through the phone, “Uh hey Mioda, do you have this boy named Komaeda's number?” Hajime asked, Mioda hummed softly as she thought, “Nah! no one has his number! no one likes him really” Mioda said with a slightly sing-song tone, he thought about it for a second, “Why does no one like him?” He felt himself getting more and more curious over this boy, “Well we tried to talk to him but all he did was talk about hope and stuff, I don't know much so you should probs call Sonia, she knows the jazz” Mioda spoke, Hajime sighed and thanked her before hanging up.

Hajime scrolled through his contacts before ringing Sonia, “Hello Hinata, I didn't think you would call me this early” She spoke much softer than Mioda's screams, “I just wanted to know the deal with this Komaeda kid” He said with a slight concern, not for the boy but for himself, why did he care so much? “Well..” Sonia's words broke him out of his trance, “He grew up rough, his parents died in a plane crash when he was young, I heard he got kidnapped too” Sonia says calmly which freaked Hajime out because he wasn't probably meant to know this.

He continued listening to Sonia, “That probably lead to his weird mental health, he continues to talk about the hope of us ultimates” She said with her tone getting darker and darker as she talked, “When Usami-Senpai told us you were coming he kind of freaked out saying that you would bring so much hope to the world to be the first talentless at Hope's peak” Hajime couldn't wrap his mind around how he could cause such a reaction, Sonia continued, “We told him he shouldn't talk to you and that's why he stayed back because Akane and Nekomaru were watching him, but if you wanna talk to him that's fine, just be careful” Sonia warned, Hajime wondered how a boy could cause so much of a problem.

After he ended the conversation with Sonia, Hajime laid in his bed and sighed, Komaeda had gotten two pretty bad reviews from Sonia and Mioda but Hajime had to check it out for himself which was difficult because well he had quite a short temper and if this boy was annoying Hajime probably would yell at him which might make him cry, not good news.

He fell back asleep thinking about Komaeda and how odd he sounded already. 

Hajime woke up to the sun shining in his face and the alarm going off loudly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the drowsiness out of them. He picked the uniform he had thrown on the ground from yesterday, he grumbled and whined every time he had to bend down. Once he slid on his uniform he looked at himself slightly angrily, he was in the school of ultimates and he was being treated like a pet, his number just something they passed around to each other and a message from his teacher that he needed to get smarter.

He descended down the stairs with dismayed hope for today, his mother was making a coffee and smiled at her son, “Morning Honey, your father is asleep right now but your lunch is in the fridge, have a good day champ” She spoke kindly before heading to her room, she had an early day at the bakery today so she had gotten up early, he smiled at her and said thanks quietly.

He grabbed his lunch and a bottle of water and with that he shoved them into his bag. Hajime slid on his shoes and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were slightly darkened and his face was an emotionless sack, he sighed and tried to smile before heading out the door.

The weather has warmed up from yesterday so he decided to skip the coat. Hajime smiled when he saw a pile of leaves against a tree, they must have been racked up yesterday, he took a running start and jumped into them, he laughed loudly and felt a pure sense of joy go through him. He stood up and walked to school with a bit more gusto then before.

Hajime arrived at the large Hope's peak and his joyful mood slightly dropped, he headed inside and was shocked to see Komaeda putting on his shoes, Hajime ran to the boy, “Komaeda! I need to talk to you!” Hajime yelled as he started taking off his shoes, the confusion on Komaeda's face was obvious, “Y-You wanna talk to trash like me? okay then Hinata!” Komaeda closed his locker door and waited for Hajime.

After they were both ready, they started to walk to class, “Okay so Usami-Senpai told me I had to talk to you for maths help?” Hajime said, Komaeda nods, “Well I'm actually quite useless so I don't know why you would want my help with anything but if you want trash like me I can provide my service to you” Komaeda spoke quickly and Hajime tried to understand, “Trash? Worthless? You're not any of that Komaeda?” Hajime says, Komaeda just chuckled and continued walking.

They arrived at the classroom to find it filled with only a couple of students, Fuyuhiko sat at the back while staring at the window, Mikan was cutting bandages and placing them.in her first aid kit, Chiaki was playing games while humming and Peko sat and she kept glancing at Fuyuhiko. Komaeda pulled a chair and pushed it to Hajime's desk, “Well show me your maths work since we have some time till class starts” Komaeda says, Hajime sat down and pulled out his math book, Komaeda inspected the math book and nods,  
“This is terrible”.

Hajime was shocked with Komaeda's quick response, “I'm sorry..What?” Hajime thought he might have misheard, “Well you have the bare minimum or just plane wrong answers, your work is also put out poorly” Komaeda pulled a red pen out of his pocket and started circling things and wrote a simple formula next to them, “These should help you out more, they are similar but much simpler questions that you should understand more” Komaeda spoke with a calm tone, Hajime glared at his page and tried his hardest to not understand them but the way that Komaeda put them made perfect sense and it pissed Hajime off.

Komaeda kept circling and giving Hajime more tips, “This is just the basics so if you need more help you should tell me, you don't have to though! I would never force someone as hopeful as you to talk to annoying trash like me!” Komaeda laughed, Hajime furrowed his eyebrows in disgust, he hated how down Komaeda was on himself, “You should stop being so negative” Hajime spoke with a stern tone, Komaeda just laughed “Well you need me so I need to remind myself before it gets to my head” Komaeda laughed, “I don't need you, the teacher just said I need your help” Hajime said defensively, “But with your work, it's obvious you need my help” Komaeda said with a calm tone which pushed Hajime's buttons wrong.

The tension started to grow between the two, “I don't need your help Komaeda..” Hajime glared at the boy, “Do you need all of me then Hinata?” Komaeda asked in a soft voice, Hajime felt his words hit his heart, he didn't know why, Hajime threw Komaeda's pen at him, “Ugh! Shut up! go away! I don't want your help anymore!” Hajime yelled, Komaeda giggled and smiled softly, “I hope I helped in some way, you're the future hope of this generation and I hope to see it bloom” Komaeda says before picking up his pen and bag.

Hajime sat, now alone, looking at his notes, they all made it so much easier but he didn't want to admit that to anyone, he wished he had shown Komaeda his Geometry book too, maybe he could have helped with that too, Hajime shook his head, he didn't need Komaeda's help or his stupid words, Hajime just needed himself.

More and More people started coming into the class, Souda walked over to Hajime's desk and glared at him, “Dude really? studying first thing in the morning? are you a nerd?” Souda asked as he threw his bag against the table, “No! I just need to work on my math and geometry” Hajime said with a slight growl. Sonia and Mioda walked over to the two boys, “Hinata! Did you find what you were looking for when you called us?” Sonia asked, “Yeah bro! It was kinda late and you called us over Nagito!! Bahaha!!” Mioda laughed loudly, a couple of people started to stare, “What Hinata? Why were you calling about Nagito?” Souda asked, “I-It's not like that! I just wanted to know more about him, I mean uh-” Hajime stuttered through his words, he didn't want this to happen.

Hiyoko walked over to them, “Hinata's having midnight calls about Nagito? what you wanna know how long he is?” She questioned, “Hiyoko mind your language!” Togami yelled from across the room, She rolled her eyes and sighed, Mioda laughed, “Guys it's not like that! Hinata just wanted to know Nagito's number!” She yelled, the class hushed for a second, “Whoops..did I make it worse?” She asked Hajime who was pretty red in the face, “Wow Hinata! why do you wanna call Nagito so late??” Souda yelled, “Is it because you want to arrange affections with him?” Asked Gundham, “Woah! Hajime totally wants to make out with Nagito!” Akane yelled, “T-That's not it!!” Hajime yelled, They all started yelling random accusations.

In the brink of it all some said the thing that pulled it over the edge, “Well they walked into together this morning” Spoke Fuyuhiko, Hajime glared at him, the class yelled more, “It's not like that!! stop it!!” Hajime tried to calm down the class. Usami walked in and was very confused, “Class, the morning bell already rang, all of you should be in your seats” She said, they all stopped and slowly they all mumbled and grumbled their way back to their seats. Usami stood at the front of the class and sighed, Hajime looked back to look at Komaeda, he has his hands pressed against his cheeks while muttering, his face was a bright red.

Usami started the class and began with math, the annoyance might have been enough to forget the embarrassment he just felt but it wouldn't shake off just yet. As Hajime listened, he found he understood a bit better with his notes, “Hinata! what's the answer to this, it's similar to yesterday's question” Usami asked, Hajime grumbled, “Um uh, that's 30..no! 32!” Hajime yelled, Usami smiled, “Correct!” She yelled and wrote the answer on the board, Hajime felt himself filled with pleasure, he got it right! he glanced at Komaeda who gave him a supportive thumbs up.

The class went on and when Usami ended the math portion Hajime wasn't as confused as he was yesterday, which he found quite impressive, He looked over to Souda, he had his face pressed against his book and let put a groan, “Math is so hard” He grumbled, Hajime lightly tapped him on the back, “It's going to be okay” He tried to be nice but was slightly failing.

Usami started to teach english and both Hajime and Souda let out a groan of agony which got a comment from Usami about how we should be excited for english which just got another whine. The boys would look to each other every time they didn't understand which was every two minutes, after the class they were both brain dead, well they felt like it, Mahiru looked back at them and rolled her eyes, “You boys are so dramatic, wait till we have to learn chemistry, you will start crying” She said with disgust, Souda yelled,“What?! Chemistry?! AHHH!!” He slammed his head against the desk which made Mahiru roll her eyes.

Usami turned to the class with a smile, “This is our first music lesson, we shall go to the music classroom and learn!” She said with joy which got a shout of cheer from Mioda. The class all stood and followed their pink teacher.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by another teacher, he was tall and slim, he had white and black hair and had a nice black suit, he had fire sun glasses and a wicked smile. We all sat down and the tall teacher stood at the front, “Welcome runts! this is music! Thanks Monomi for bringing them here!” He winked at Usami, “My name isn't Monomi! you jerk!” She yelled, he shrugged, “Whatever little sis, anyway I'm Monokuma, Sensei Monokuma to you loser, we are going to be playing with instruments today, if you break any well I'll break your fingers” He pulled his sunglasses down slightly and we caught a glimpse of his horrible scarlet eyes.

We all went to different instruments and started playing, Hajime picked up a guitar and started playing a few chords, he had a couple of lessons as a child so he knew a few songs and the majority of the chords. Chiaki sat next to him with a triangle, “I wanted to play the Zelda theme on the piano but they are taken up” Chiaki grumbled, she struck her triangle a couple of times with despair, Hajime chuckled lightly before he continued playing.

He started playing a couple of chords and started strumming a song he knew, it was called Best Friends by Rex Orange Country, he sung the song quietly, “I just wanna be your favorite boy..” Hajime sang quietly, “Huh? Hinata you can sing?!” Mioda yelled, “Uh yeah, I took Guitar lessons when I was young and some of the singers there taught me how” Hajime said quietly, he was quite embarrassed that the attention was on him.

Some of his classmates came over, “Well Hinata, you gonna sing a song or?” Souda asked, Hajime blushed slightly, “I guess I can..” Hajime mumbled, he started to strum the chords to Best Friend and sang along with it, he tried his best not to stuff up the chords or have any voice breaks. After Hajime finished the song, Mioda started to clap loudly, “With a bit of work Hinata could totally be a part of my band!” She yelled, “Damn it Ibuki, you were kicked out of your last band!” Souda yelled, She shrugged, “You guys can call me by my first name” Hajime said, their eyes lit up, they all started talking to each other and Hajime truly felt at home.

The lesson continued and Ibuki sat next to Hajime to teach him how to play the guitar better, “With the chords you should kinda hold it up like this, it makes a fresher note” She says while guiding his fingers on the guitar, “Does anyone else know any instruments?” Hajime asked, “Well because of the ultimates program we are taught one thing and to be the best at one thing so besides from Ibuki, no one knows how to play anything” Sonia explained, everyone's eyes slightly dropped, “Yes but your ultimate talents are truly spectacular and they are not one to be overlooked with-” Komaeda went to ramble but Gundham shot him a glare, he looked at the ground and sighed like a child that had just been scolded.

Hajime realized how being an ultimate wasn't that good and the reason they latch on to him was because he can do anything with his career. Hajime's eyes wandered back to Komaeda, if everyone has been training to be one thing for so long, how could Komaeda's luck cause such a ruckus that he got his ultimate talent? Hajime ran his hand through his hair while he tried to comprehend the confusing man that is Nagito Komaeda.


	3. A closet is a small place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hajime learn to truly despise each other's being all together but is that really the whole truth of the matter?  
> maybe feelings of their own have woven into hate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shorter, it was slightly rushed because I wanted to give everyone something soon, I will try and stay consistent with uploads of new chapters.  
> Please enjoy best friends.

Hajime awoke to his alarm, like always. He rubbed his eyes softly and turned it off, he slid his feet of the bed and groaned uncomfortably, his neck, back and face was covered with sweat, he stood up slowly and carefully took off his shirt, it had wet patches all over, Hajime threw it across the room in disgust.

He went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, he expected the weather to warm up but he didn't realize it would hit so quickly. He sighed softly as the cool water hit his skin, he thought of yesterday, Ibuki had been very keen on getting Hajime into guitar more and he was honestly up for it, he wanted to seem special to them, he wanted to be like them.

Hajime turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was damp and pushed against his face which made his features show, his skin glistened slightly because of the thin coat of water that was still present, his body, which had been fit for many years as he did care for his body, was showing signs of and which he didn't really want at 16.

He got changed into his uniform and felt the sweat coming back. He took a step down the stairs and felt a gush of cold air, his mother or father must have switched on the aircon, he rushed down and enjoyed the cool temperature. Hajime did his morning routine as always but changed it slightly because so often he would stand in front of the aircon. He slid on his shoes and headed to the door, the heat immediately hit him. He wanted to run back inside but faced the heat and began to walk.

Hajime passed the leaves he used to crunch into had dried up, he kicked them sadly as he didn't find enjoyment in them anymore. He arrived at the school, sweaty, sad, annoyed and an urge to hit a person growing, he didn't know why it was but it was. Hajime walked into the school, changed into his shoes quickly before speeding to the classroom, he pulled open the door and was disappointed to feel the temperature in the room wasn't different from outside. 

Hajime groaned and went to sit down but Usami started to speak to him, “You two, can you go in the school closet and get the portable aircon?” She asked, Hajime was confused, you two? he turned around to see a slightly distressed Komaeda, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Usami gave them the keys and the direction to the room.

They walked in silence, yesterday, Hajime realized how much of a weirdo Komaeda actually is, he was the last person Hajime was planning on spending any time with. They reached the closet and headed inside, then searched around a bit before finding the aircon. Komaeda went to leave but couldn't open the door, “Hinata, it's locked” those were the first words Komaeda has spoken to him in the past ten minutes. 

Hajime tried the door, and sure enough, it was locked, “We should wait for Usami, she will get suspicious eventually” Hajime mumbled but he was already dying, the heat of the room was slightly frying him, he groaned and sat down on one of the wooden boxes.

They sat in silence for a bit before Hajime broke the quiet, “How did you get your ultimate Komaeda?” Hajime asked, Komaeda's face saddened dramatically, it looked like tough memories, “My parents died when I was young, in a plane accident but because of that I got all of my parents money, millions upon millions of dollars” Komaeda mumbled, he didn't like explain obviously, his eyes were glassy, like he was fighting back tears.

Komaeda sat down next to him, “I was declared by doctor that I had many illnesses that would kill me in three years but it's been ten years since then” His voice broke slightly, “The ultimates program saw this and I got the title of Ultimate Lucky student” Komaeda looked to the ground, “I'm sorry Komaeda, I uh- didn't know” Hajime felt slightly sad for him, “It's fine because it is all in the pathway to hope!!” Komaeda said with confidence.

Hajime was freaked out and confused, “But hope isn't everything?” Hajime said with concern, “Well it's t  
either you have hope or a talent, that helps the world” Komaeda says with a caring voice but his words affected Hajime a bit, “You can still produce hope even if you're talentless!” Hajime said offended, “Well it's very unlikely but I guess, Hope is meant for talented people” Komaeda spoke with a bit more harshness in his tone, “Well I don't need some kid to tell me what's hopefully" Hajime said angrily.

Hajime grabbed Komaeda's hand and pulled him close, he grabbed his face and felt his soft skin against his fingertips, Komaeda blushed slightly, “Don't tell me I don't bring hope because I'm talentless, I have more talent than you lucky boy” Hajime said sternly, Komaeda sighed, “No one understands, there is no hope for the talentless, they are just stepping stools for hope!” Komaeda spoke gleefully, Hajime pulled Komaeda's face closer and glared at him.

They both looked into each other's eyes, they saw the best and the worst of each other in them, “Komaeda, I don't care that I'm not an ultimate, I'm still a person, you don't say that to people” Hajime's voice dropped slightly, he sounded more stern, “But Hinata, you have nothing to give to this world, you have no talent to give hope to people!” Komaeda yelled, In a fit of anger, Hajime pushed Komaeda against the door, he pinned Komaeda's hands to the wall, “Will you ever just shut up? You're no better than me, you're just the ultimate luck, I don't care about your stupid backstory, you are still in the wrong here, so just shut up” Hajime said with anger laced in his tone.

The silence filled the room, it was small and compact in there, it felt like their emotions were drowning them and they would die together in the cool and deep waters of anger and sadness. Komaeda looked to the ground, “The talentless have no right to talk to an ultimate like that” Komaeda mumbled, “I would never speak like this to anyone else except you, you're self centered to think you're better than me!” Hajime yelled, he let go of Komaeda's wrist and pushed his body against the opposite wall, Komaeda walked to the boxes again and sat down.

Hajime looked to the ground and felt tears start appearing in his eyes, he was never so hurt, he didn't want to hate the ultimates, they didn't think like this, only Komaeda thought like this and now Hajime hated Komaeda. There was a clicking sound at the door and in came Usami, “Sorry kiddos, I should of told you the door locks from the outside-” Usami was interrupted by Hajime pushing past her to escape the closet filled with the waters of anger and sadness.

The pissed off boy stormed back into the room, the heat almond forgotten but still highly annoying, he slammed open the door and angrily sat at his desk, everyone's eyes were on him but no one said a word. Komaeda and Usami walked in a few moments later with the aircon, as Usami set it up, Komaeda glared at Hajime,“It was selfish to leave Usami and I back there” Komaeda says, the class eyes flipped between the two boys, “Go to hell Nagito Komaeda” Hajime said with a deep tone, Komaeda scoffed before sitting back down, Usami smiled to the class and got the lesson started even if the layers of tension were thick.

When lunch time happened, no one rushed to either of the angry boys, they watched the chaos go down, Nanami however didn't seem to notice the odd silence in the room and sat with Hajime for lunch. Hajime ate as Nanami played a new game, “You need to eat Nanami” Hajime said, She opened her mouth slightly, Hajime sighed and picked up one of his pieces of sushi, he placed it in her mouth and then she munches on it, “You're such a baby Nanami” Hajime says as he continues eating, she barely reacted as she still played her new game that had gotten all of her attention.

As lunch moved along, Hajime looked over to see Komaeda staring at him, Hajime glared back and this became a test to see who would look away first, a test of wills. They stared at each other and picked out the worst traits about each of them, Komaeda's inferiority complex, Hajime's God complex, how they both thought of themselves as better than the other and everything else in between that would make a fruit go sour just by being around that negative energy. Usami started up class again and Nanami walked back to her seat but Hajime didn't break eye contact with Komaeda, the more he glared, the more he hated. Hajime hated his stupid face, his deep greenish-grey eyes, his fluffy white cloud like hair, his thin frame that even through the hated made Hajime want to protect him, the dark eye bags under his eyes that made Hajime concerned for his sleep, everything Hajime hated well he would declare to world that he hated Nagito Komaeda from the bottom of heart but he wasn't in the mood to lie to the world today.

Class went on as is, Hajime grumbled when he spotted Komaeda's notes in his math book, the best handwriting compared to Hajime's very roundish letters made Hajime cringe. He wanted to tear out the pages so badly to get rid of everything Komaeda he had but the urge to do that was dismantled by the fact that the notes were helpful and made work slightly easier but he was still enraged by Komaeda.

Every once and awhile, Hajime would catch Komaeda staring at him, maybe he was angry but he looked more upset, thoughts about why Komaeda would look like this were brewing in Hajime's mind but Komaeda's round eyes looked as though they were filled with regret and every time Hajime looked back, Komaeda seemed to be fighting the urge to cry, everything made Hajime more confused, he wanted to hate Komaeda so badly but he was making it difficult.

The class got a free period and Hajime wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he popped in his headphones and turned on his favorite song at the time, Best Friends by Rex Orange Country, he hummed along to the lyrics,  
“I just wanna be your favorite boy..” Hajime sang quietly,  
“I wanna be the one that makes your day” He continued,  
“The one you think about as you lie awake..” Hajime mumbled quietly,  
“I can't wait to be your number one.. I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine but I still wanna break your heart and make you cry” Hajime sang the lyrics as he looked at Komaeda,  
why did they match how he felt about Komaeda so well?


	4. He isn't cute!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid feelings.  
> Stupid Boys.  
> Stupid stupid stupid.  
> His stupidly adorable face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome readers!!  
> this is beginning of the Nanami saga!  
> This is going to be a train wreak and just when they started figuring things out.
> 
> (Self Harm warning!!)

Hajime sat in his morning class, he wasn't very focused to the actual teachings but the outdoor activities that he could witness, a group of other ultimates were playing a soccer game out in the field and Hajime's jealousy craved to be down in that field having fun in the dirt and sun.

His attention peered back to the lesson, Usami wrote some writing task on the black board, Hajime sighed and turned his head back slightly, his eyes looked over at Komaeda, his head was placed in the palm of his right hand as he dreamly gazed at the board, probably in some dream state, His soft white hair fell against his pale face in a way that compliments his face, Hajime felt his heart start to race, his face slightly going red, Komaeda looked adorable like that.

Hajime turned his head to his desk and glared down at it, he wanted the thoughts of Komaeda to get out of his head, he slammed his head against the wooden desk making a loud bang noise, Usami turned over quickly and stared at Hajime, “Are you alright there Hinata?” She asked gently, “Mhm..” He mumbles as he kept his head to his desk to cover his very red face, Usami nods before turning over to the board and continuing writing.

After everyone's attention went back to the lesson, Hajime raised his head slowly, he looked back at Komaeda, just to see what he was doing, that's all, right? Hajime chose to do this for his own not-in-love reasoning, Komaeda was looking at Hajime, he looked concerned for him, Hajime looked back outside the window and tried to ignore the boy as much as possible.

The period ended and Usami turned to the class happily, “Well since you all have been working so well, I have gotten this period for us to play soccer outside, another teacher and I had planned this out” Usami said cheerfully, the class made cheers of excitement and Hajime hoped this will take his mind of the annoying face of Nagito Komaeda.

The class separated from boys to girls to get dressed, Usami said to Teruteru not to make any decisions he will regret, he nodded and was pretty quiet, luckily. Hajime dressed in his sport uniform, he slid off his shirt and heard a light gasp from someone, “Damn Hajime! you are so fit, gosh” Souda says shocked, “Yeah? I take soccer every weekend, I have to be fit” Hajime said in himself, he never got his praise before.

Someone's attention was really on Hajime without the oblivious boys knowledge, Komaeda stood in the corner of the locker room, drooling slightly and his eyes locked on Hajime, he admired every part of his body, the tanner skin of Hajime and how it glistened, his stomach showing signs of him gaining abs in a couple weeks time, his chest being slightly bigger than the majority of the boys, Komaeda felt like he was in heaven while watching him, he shook his head and went back to putting his clothes.

Komaeda took off his shirt and cringed, he liked standing in the corner so no one could see him or the scars, he didn't when the luck scars began and the self-harm ones began, his wrists were healing and he wants to keep clean so he quickly put his shirt on, he slid on his jacket on and felt comfortable again, he didn't like seeing them, especially the ones from the plane crash. Komaeda wanted to have a good day so he smiled and walked out of the locker room with the most hopeful walk he could muster.

The game of soccer began after Usami split the teams equally, seven each team, Komaeda found himself on the opposite team of Hajime, the game started by Akane getting the ball and starting to head to the goals, Komaeda tried to keep up but his body was against him today, he would check in with his doctor about it later. Hajime got the ball and started to head over to the goals, Souda was protecting the goals, Komaeda knew he would make a fool out of himself to impress Sonia so Komaeda ran in the crowd of people trying to recover the ball.

Komaeda was never good at sport, he would admit it now, sometimes his luck would go against him but majority of the time he would make a stupid move that saved the game and got his team the point, he always had the objective to win the game so his luck worked around what he wished for. Komaeda went to get the ball from Hajime's feet but like always did some stupid move and slipped, he tried to grab onto someone to stay up, he latched onto Hajime's arm but that just pushed them both down, they went down together in the worst way possibly.

Hajime fell onto Komaeda, his hands placed next to Komaeda's head, the pose very romantic, they both blushed, “W-What?! get off H-Hinata!!” Komaeda yelled, his luck didn't work like this, maybe it was his bad luck, but nothing good had happened today, his luck goes with what he wants, but he didn't want this. Hajime, red faced, quickly got off Komaeda and went back to the game, Komaeda sat up and sighed, Hajime had left him in the dirt, Komaeda didn't want to participate anymore.

The game continued, Komaeda sat to the side, he picked at clovers in the grass, he had a bouquet of four leaf clovers, he was just stupidly lucky like that. The game was about to end when his team went to the opposite team's goals, where Komaeda happened to be sitting near, He stood up to get out of the way, but the ball came to him, just his luck. Komaeda made a few quick kicks before sending it off into another direction, he closed his eyes so he didn't know where exactly, but when the class started to cheer Komaeda opened his eyes slowly to see he had gotten it in, the small bad luck - good luck cycle had begun, with the slip with Hajime to winning the game, Komaeda's luck had started.

With Komaeda's team still cheering, they went back into the lockers, the boys all covered in mud and sweat went to the shower rooms, Komaeda slipped off his clothes and wrapped a towel around him before running into one of the shower rooms. Komaeda closed the door quickly and sighed, he didn't want to win the last score, that isn't hope inducing, he cringed at the thought of his classmates thinking highly of trash like him, he was nothing in his own opinion, a stepping stool for hope, but at least he wasn't Hajime.

Hajime stood waiting for someone to be done with the shower, he glazed at the shower room that Komaeda ran in, his feelings for the boy had begun to confuse him, Hajime growled quietly, he was angry that Komaeda thought of him as nothing, just a worthless talentless nothing but Hajime not only wanted to punch Komaeda's stupid face in for thinking of him as nothing but he wanted to prove himself better, he wanted to show Komaeda he was better, to impress him? to make him mad? Hajime could not pinpoint the true reasoning he wanted to do this but he wanted to nonetheless.

After the class finished off in the shower they all went back to the classroom for lunch, they talked about the game, Hajime was pissed he lost, to Komaeda as well, he ate his lunch quietly while everyone's attention was elsewhere, “-well I think Hajime could of done better” Souda said to Nekomaru, Hajime slammed his hand to the table, “If you think you're so much better than me Souda let's talk about how many times you have talked to Sonia, because I have been here for four days and I already have her number while you're still in the creep zone!!” Hajime yelled, Souda looked shocked, “Uh- Sorry man.. but you didn't need to be so harsh” Souda muttered.

Nanami walked to Hajime and pats his head, “What's wrong?” She asked as she pulled a chair to sit down, “What do you mean? nothing is wrong” Hajime said perplexed, ''Now don't lie to me, I can tell when something is up, Hajime are you okay?” She asked, This was different of Nanami, her games no where to be seen and her attention fully on Hajime, he blushed slightly at the attention, “Well I'm just angry, I feel as though everyone sees me as just a talentless nobody” Hajime says while playing with his food to try and distract himself from his emotions.

Nanami looked around the room, “No one thinks like that, you are accepted here” she smiled softly, Hajime believed her but he knew not all of that was true, “Well Komaeda said-” Hajime started but Nanami stopped him, “Why do you care so much about what Komaeda said? he is one out of the 14 people that do care about you, Hajime please, Komaeda's opinion doesn't really matter” Nanami says, Hajime felt his anger get worse, “What?! no! it does matter! I'm no worthless nobody!! I'll show him” Hajime said angrily, Komaeda looked to both of them and sighed, he couldn't hear their conversation but he wished to Nanami, being so close to Hajime, Komaeda would say it would make he feel sick to be even around Hajime but in reality he wanted everything to be a close friend to the boy.


	5. I'm not a stalker, I swear!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda is not the jealous type but it does take a toll on him when Hajime and Chiaki go on a date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be in Komaeda's perspective because it works that way :)  
> please enjoy!!

Nagito Komaeda wasn't obsessed with Hajime but he definitely was interested in the talentless boy but he would never ever be seen talking to someone of the reserve course, he was just a stepping stool for hope of the ultimates, that's all Hajime Hinata was to Komaeda, well he hoped so at least.

Just because Komaeda didn't particularly like Hajime doesn't mean he can't watch him from afar. Komaeda spent most of his time in class watching Hajime and today was the same, Komaeda sat at his desk, he ate his small lunch that he bought on the way to school as his eyes were locked onto Hajime's back, Hajime sat at his desk as always with Nanami, they have been getting pretty close recently and Komaeda had a feeling in his stomach of hatred when he looked at Nanami, Komaeda couldn't wrap his head around why he did feel this way.

As Komaeda listened in on their conversation, he heard something that caught his interest, “-So you want to meet at the park at four?” Nanami asked, Komaeda leaned into his desk as tried to hear more of the conversation, “Oh yeah sounds good, I wanna show you this new level I'm on” Hajime said with a trade of excitement laced in his tone, “Mhm.. I like the ice cream shop there” Nanami said with a smile.

Komaeda was shocked, why would Nanami ask Hajime on a date? doesn't she know that he is a talentless no one. Komaeda tapped his foot in anger, Hajime shouldn't be going on dates with ultimates, Komaeda would rather die than be on a date with Hajime, all by themselves by a lake, maybe having a picnic with candles and roses- Komaeda would hate that, all of that, every moment of that would stay with him forever, because he would hate it obviously!

As Komaeda had the rest of the day to think out this date between his two classmates that was affecting him so much, he wanted to see what would happen between them so Komaeda decided to go to the park as well at that time and just watch, not like stalking them, just watching them because he doesn't want Nanami getting together with Hajime, she is too good for that, only worthless trash like Komaeda would deserve such an awful fate like that but he would never want that kind of torture.

As soon as the day ended, Komaeda followed behind the two as they left the school, they talked about video games and classes, boring things like that, Komaeda was suffering behind them listening to them, it was so boring to him, how could two people have such a deep conversation about English class? Komaeda would never know and he didn't want to either. Once the two separated to head home, Komaeda walked to his house as he thought of all the black clothing he could hide himself in.

Komaeda opened the door and sighed, the quiet silence was so loud to Komaeda that he had gotten so used to being unnecessarily scared of his small apartment complex. The lucky boy strolled over to the kitchen and popped open the cabinet there, he took out his three pill bottles and took each one of his medicines that was given to him. Once he finished, the pain in his head subsided and his legs stopped aching as badly. Komaeda sighed and looked to white marble floor, the doctor told him that he had one year to live if he was lucky, which probably meant his luck would keep him alive for more pain and suffering, lovely.

The lucky boy walked into the room and started pulling out all his black clothing to try and put an outfit together. Komaeda was able to get black ripped jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and an oversized black shirt he bought because it was cheap and he liked the look of it. When Komaeda looked in the mirror with his outfit all he did was cringe, he hated how he looked in it and he hated how his body would never fit any outfit without looking dreadful in them, he sat on the floor with anguish, tears running down his face as the pain hit him again like it does every day.

Komaeda likes to cry when he looks in the mirror, well he hates crying actually, he hates his face much more though, each time he looks into the mirror the pain and suffering of how his thin face made him look like a dead man made him wish he was actually one. The crying on the floor over anything at this point has become a daily for Komaeda, the pain in his heart that felt like someone was stabbing him everytime he thought of his parents, his many diseases, his appearance and a new one is when he thinks about Hajime, he hates Hajime for making him cry, why must he do this to Komaeda? and why does Komaeda still want to be maybe more than a friend?

The thin boy wobbles out of his room with a bit of sadness weighing on him as it usually does. Komaeda slid on his black heeled boots, this added extra height to him so maybe they wouldn't recognize him because he is taller, he was trying to gather his rational thoughts on this spy mission that he was putting himself through but all he could think of is that Komaeda was the worst person for being so nosey into Hajime's business, but he wanted to know so badly if they were friends or worse, dating.

Komaeda walked through the streets of the town, he scanned the crowds of people to see the hopeful expressions of the people of the world, everyone looked so sad as they walked with the few children with bright faces that made Komaeda believe that they might be the next world's ultimates, Komaeda was excited to see where they will go in life.

When Komaeda arrived at the park he saw Nanami sitting on the bench with her game in hand as she played with such prestige and determination that Komaeda wondered if she would ever look up again from the game. Nanami wore a white shirt that had a small pink teddy bear on her shirt pocket, her pink skirt going to her thighs were the white thigh high socks rested, it was kind of the opposite of what Komaeda was wearing, all light pink and pretty, Komaeda wished he could pull of pink in general but then again he did not care much for style anyway.

Komaeda continued to look around till his eyes locked on Hajime, he wore a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the first two buttons so that it should his chest slightly and his neck where a silver necklace rested nicely against his tan skin, his pants were a beautiful black that brought out his legs in a good way, his ears had been pierced with beautiful earrings, Komaeda remembered seeing holes in Hajime's ears that showed that he had previously pierced them which made Komaeda's heart fast and his face go a bright red.

In embarrassment Komaeda hid behind a tree, he watched the two students talk to each other as Komaeda tried to calm his heart from beating out of his chest. Once the lucky student fixed himself up slightly he went back to his original mission of watching them on their date. Komaeda watched them walk over to the ice cream parlor, Komaeda stumbled after them to try and catch up with them.

Once they all arrived the lucky student watched his classmates go and buy their ice cream. As Komaeda looked on, one of the workers noticed him, “Hey kid! what do you want?” He asked loudly, Komaeda starred in panic, “O-Oh no thanks-” Komaeda tried to decline but the look in his eyes showed that no wasn't an answer here. Komaeda sighed and went to buy an ice cone, he watched the ice cream worker make his ice cream. A shocked gasp came from someone behind him, Komaeda looked back and saw a little girl looking at him with a starry brightness about her.

As the little girl tugged on his shirt Komaeda grabbed his ice cream quickly, “Are you a prince sir??” She asked loudly, “Oh no me, I'm not a prince, just a student” Komaeda said with a laugh, the girl pouted, “I don't believe you! you're obviously a prince! I know you are!” She yelled louder, Komaeda to shush her up since he didn't want the attention on him, “A-Ah I wasn't meant to tell anyone but you're right I am a prince but you can't tell anyone! it's our secret!” Komaeda says as he bent down to the girl's height.

She looked at him with a child's excitement, “I knew it! I won't tell anyone prince! not even my mommy!” She spoke with determination, “Thank you! one day you can be a princess!” Komaeda says with a smile, “Yay! I wanna be a princess one day!” She said with glee before running off, “Bye Bye prince!” She yelled, Komaeda waved bye as he felt an over-serge of joy and happiness, Komaeda hoped that child would get the happy childhood he missed out on.

When he snapped back into reality, Komaeda looked around the ice cream parlor for Hajime and Nanami, they had disappeared somewhere else, Komaeda ran out of the parlor and saw them walking back to the bench, he looked in shock and went after them with speed.

Once Komaeda finally was close to them he sat on a bench a bit away from theirs. Komaeda ate his chocolate ice cream with a slight despair, he was rationalizing how odd it was to be watching his classmates date, he wanted to run back home and forget this ever happened but he had to stay and see if they would do anything scandalous or romantic.

Komaeda started to get slightly bored as all they did was play videogames and eat ice cream, he scanned his phone to check the time and panicked slightly, he had forgotten that he had a specific timer for his medication, damn it, it had past five already which is when Komaeda should take his meds so he doesn't faint from nausea, he looked to the crowds of people in the park, if he collapsed right now someone would notice, they would notice.

The very unlucky boy got up and went to walk home but he felt the dizziness and pain hit his head, he had gotten up too fast or maybe the lack of medicine in his system but he stumbled back slightly. A couple of people watched Komaeda stumble around and try to walk home, a young woman came up to him and asked if he was alright, Komaeda smiled softly and went to say he was okay but instead fell backwards, he was out cold on the floor as the pain in head got to be too much and that lead to him fainting.

Shouting came from the area where Komaeda had collapsed, children screamed as they saw him fall to the ground while other adults tried to wake him. Hajime and Nanami noticed the chaos and walked over there, they were shocked to see a fainted Komaeda and Hajime was definitely fearful of this, Komaeda was someone he wanted to get know better, Hajime wanted to show him that he wasn't just a talentless no one, maybe this was his chance.


	6. Well I hate you more!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is staying the night at Hajime's house because his fainting at the park, emotions come out and they declare their “hate” for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a big writing mood so watch chapters start flying out like flowers  
> that's probably not a saying but whatever.  
> please enjoy chapter Six!!

Hajime and Nanami ran to the huge crowd of people and stared in true panic. Nagito Komaeda laid on the ground, his body was slightly curled up like he witnessed something he didn't want to see, his outfit was all black like a spy.

Hajime ran into the crowd to reach Komaeda while Nanami waited outside the circle of people. When Hajime reached Komaeda, there was a woman by his side that was touching Komaeda's cheek softly, “He was swaying then he just fell!” She yelled to the crowd like it was a performance but Hajime wanted nothing to do with this play, with a quick grab of Komaeda's thin waist, Hajime pulled Komaeda on to his back, he grasped onto the boy's legs and began the piggy bank of stress.

People started to yell about where Hajime was taking him, “I'm his classmate! leave us alone!!” Hajime yelled, he was determined to show Komaeda that he could do this, he could save him. Nanami walked up to Hajime with a sigh, “What a dramatic way to end our day, we can have another date without the stress of the public” Nanami said with a soft smile, “Sounds great Nanami and don't stay up too late playing video games!” Hajime said in a motherly tone, Nanami rolled her eyes and walked away to go home.

Hajime began to walk home, every once and awhile he pushed Komaeda higher upon his back. The talentless boy's senses were very extreme around the sleeping Komaeda, the sweet smell of vanilla and marshmallows came from Komaeda, the feeling of his soft skin that Hajime felt with Komaeda's face pressed against his shoulder, his white eyelashes that glittered in the moonlight. Maybe the reason that Hajime's face was turning red was not the fact he had Komaeda's soft thighs in his hands or maybe the slow breathing of the lucky boy on his neck but the fact that Hajime was going to have one of the ultimates in his own home.

Once they finally arrived at Hajime's house a lot of explaining was due to the Hinatas. Hajime's mother stared at the sleeping Komaeda then at Hajime, “Sweetie, you know I will support you with everything you do but kidnapping?” She said with a bit of doubt in her tone, “I-I didn't kidnap him! He is a friend- Classmate! a classmate from school that collapsed in the park! I believe he has a history of diseases..I don't really know” Hajime looked to the boy and tried to remember if so.

The parents of Hajime looked to each other then to their son, “Well if he has parents waiting for him at home we must return him soon” Hajime's dad said, Hajime nodded quickly, “Okay guys!” Hajime said before running up to his room. The two stood at the bottom of the stairs, “I didn't realize our son was y'know..gay” Hajime's dad mutters, “I think he is just a friend but either way we will support him, maybe not this kidnapping thing though” Hajime's mother said softly.

Hajime laid Komaeda on his bed, he tried to gauge the situation, maybe see if Komaeda needed anything, Komaeda seemed fine to him so Hajime walked over to his closet to see what he had to give to him. Hajime pulled out an old shirt that was too big for him and some short shorts that his mother bought for soccer practice that Hajime would never dared to wear, they were too skin tight in Hajime's opinion.

As the boy waited for the other to wake up, Hajime found himself watching over Komaeda in a way. Hajime peered at Komaeda's face, as he looked closely a small scar that was just under Komaeda's eye came into view, it was faded and slightly small but Hajime pondered on how he had gotten such a small but deep scar since the fact it had faded in and not fully disappeared like most small scars.

When Hajime realized how close he was to Komaeda's face he jumped back, his face was a bright red and his breathing quickened. The noise that Hajime made probably awoke Komaeda because not moments later, the lucky boy arises to sit up and look around. 

Hajime walked over to Komaeda, “Uh hey..! so I uh saw you collapse at the park so I went to be really kind and took you home- to my home at least” Hajime explained briefly, Komaeda seemed to ponder on the situation he was in and blushed, “I-Is this your bed?!” Komaeda yelled , Hajime nods with confusion, “I don't want to be sleeping on your bed! worthless trash like me doesn't deserve-” Komaeda was stopped by Hajime placing his finger against Komaeda's lips, the feeling of softness against Hajime's fingertip made him blush, “S-Stop! you're staying here till tomorrow because I don't trust you out on your own!” Hajime declared which made Komaeda's heart skip a beat.

Komaeda then sighed, “Why would I listen to you, stupid reserve course” Komaeda said as he crossed his arms, “Hey! I brought you here to take care of you! be grateful!” Hajime yelled, Komaeda rolled his eyes, “Do you want me to start praying to you too?” he asked with a sassy tone, “Well a thank you would be good enough for me but I can't even get that!” Hajime complained with a growl, “Fine! Thank you for taking me to your home, I shall be going now” Komaeda says as he goes to stand up but the weight and speed wasn't good for Komaeda's fragile state, he fell back onto the bed with a light sound of him hitting the bed 

In defeat, Komaeda whined, “Whatever, I can spend one night with the reserve course I suppose” The lucky student sighed with disappointment, “I don't even know if I can survive with you around, you're so rude” Hajime said with anger to Komaeda which made him roll his eyes, “I'm not rude, I just want you to know that you're a talentless reserve course that will reserve no love” Komaeda said with a grin which made Hajime growl, “I'll show you, I will take my best care of you!” Hajime said with confidence, which made Komaeda sigh, “Not looking for this” the hope obsessed boy said under his breath.

Hajime kept Komaeda in bed with an iron fist, every couple of minutes doing something new to pass the time. Komaeda sat on the bed and sighed, “It's kind of late Hinata, you should head to bed” Komaeda said with a smile, “I'll sleep on the floor” Komaeda seemed pretty happy sleeping there, “I know my beds small but it can fit the both of us” Hajime said obviously, “W-What?! U..Us? In a bed..together?!” Komaeda yelled, Hajime shrugged his shoulders, “Either that or I sleep on the floor” Hajime said, Komaeda pondered about this response, “Fine! you can sleep with me but no funny business!” Komaeda yelled which Hajime nodded too.

Hajime tossed Komaeda the clothing he prepared earlier, “Here you go, some old clothing of mine, don't worry about giving it back” Hajime said, “I have school tomorrow Hinata! we both do!” Komaeda yelled as he looked at the clothing, “We should wake up early then, how does five sound?” Hajime asked, Komaeda groaned, knowing how tired he will be, “Fine whatever! but I don't wanna deal with your kindness any longer! I don't want to owe you anything, reserve course!” Komaeda yelled as he walked to the corner of the room, “Now, close your eyes as I change, pervert” Komaeda glared at Hajime which made Hajime even more angry with the ultimate student.

Once Komaeda finished getting dressed he walked over to the bed, “Well I guess this is bedtime, good night reserve course” Komaeda said with a sigh, “Goodnight Komaeda, you weirdo” Hajime said with a roll of his eyes before lying down in bed.

As they try to sleep Hajime's brain tried to ignore the nagging question in his head, he took a breath before grabbing the courage to ask Komaeda, “Why do you hate so much, Komaeda?” Hajime asked, Komaeda turned around and looked at Hajime, “Well you're a reserve course, you're not supposed to be here, you're talentless with no hope to give to society” Komaeda with a false tone of disgust that even Hajime could read through, he was lying through his teeth, Hajime knew this but it still pissed him off, everything about what Komaeda was doing was pissing Hajime off, so maybe he can let his anger slip a little bit.

Hajime grabbed onto Komaeda's wrist and got on top of him, he had Komaeda pinned so he had nowhere to go but answer Hajime's burning questions, “W-What?! H-Hinata!!” Komaeda yelled, Hajime sighed and held onto him tighter, “Komaeda! you have no right to hate me! let alone be so rude to me!” Hajime said with anger, the tension in the room pressed against the boys like a brick wall, both of the boys were fighting the urge to punch the other so fast.

They glared into each other's eyes, the greenish-grey of Komaeda's shined in the moonlight peering out of window, Hajime's dark lime green eyes filled with rage as he was sick of Komaeda's stupid comments. Bon boys were sick of eachother, they wanted the other to shut up, to go off the grid and never be seen again, they wanted each other so badly, just to let their emotions go and tonight was the night.

Komaeda started to tell first but it's not like Hajime's points didn't matter any less, they yelled about how Hajime was talentless, how Komaeda was selfish, why Hajime was such an angry jerk, why Komaeda was such an annoying bastard, they pulled out everything they hated about each other where the lines started to blur into what they admired about one another.

Hajime growled, “Well at least I'm not a smart freak that thinks he knows everything! you're not that smart!” He yelled to Komaeda, “Well at least I'm not some built jock! no one is staring at my ripped body, are they? no! because I'm not some attractive soccer player!” Komaeda yelled back, “Oh well at least my hair doesn't look like literal clouds like what kind of adorable look are you going for?! because it's kind of working you loser!!” Hajime argued back, “Shut up Hinata!” Komaeda said with anger, “You shut up Komaeda!” Hajime yelled back.

The hot air between them became thick because the yelling, they were slightly flushed in the face and all they were was angry. Komaeda narrowed his eyebrows and bit his upper lip, “If you want me to shut up so badly then shut me up Hinata!” Komaeda said as a challenge, “Maybe I will!” Hajime said back, Komaeda glared as he waited for Hajime to pull something, then Hajime aggressively kissed Komaeda.

The kiss was a mess, it was hot and filled with rage on both ends, they just wanted the other to feel the anger they were feeling. Komaeda wanted the stupid reserve course student to go back to that courses hell while Hajime wanted to show Komaeda he deserved to be here and he was staying. 

When the kiss was separated for air, the glaring had turned into staring at each other dazed over the kiss, “You suck at kissing Hinata” Komaeda muttered, “Like you're any better Komaeda” Hajime said back, “You're those loser kids that don't know how to give hickeys, aren't you Hinata?” Komaeda pulled Hajime's anger along, “I'll show you hickeys, Komaeda!” Hajime yelled.

Once Hajime was done with Komaeda's neck it was like spots, they were littered from his neck down to his collarbone and shoulders. Komaeda glared at Hajime, “I hate you..” Komaeda mutters, “I hate you more” Hajime said back, they kept this debate going on till they both fell asleep in anguish.


	7. I won't talk to you unless you love me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaeda are getting through some difficulties so Hajime cuts off their conversation between eachother, how long will this last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh these two are so angry at each other it's bad, like they should just kiss or something, that might make them angrier though, yikes.  
> Please enjoy this chapter!!

Hajime and Komaeda woke up early that morning at five. With little talking they got ready, they were still a bit hazy from their restless sleeping, this silence however was ruined by Komaeda staring at the dozens of marks coming from his neck down to his shoulders.

Komaeda walked to Hajime shirtless and angry, “What the hell is wrong with you? how am I going to hide this from everyone?! you stupid reserve course” Komaeda yelled at the exhausted Hajime, “You pushed my buttons first okay? I am sick of you Komaeda!” Hajime yelled back at him, they glared at each other with the main goal of showing the other who was the true mess.

With revenge on Komaeda's mind he pushed Hajime against the bed and got onto him. Hajime with a bit more gusto grabbed onto Komaeda's arms and held tightly. Komaeda glared at Hajime with anger, “I hate you so much Hinata, you're so annoying” Komaeda said with disgust, “Whatever Komaeda, you can't even kiss someone with screwing up, are you sure you're the one with a talent?” Hajime asked with a smirk, Komaeda furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

Komaeda slid one of his legs between Hajime's legs and hit his knee against Hajime's crotch, the talentless boy yelping in pain and pleasure. Hajime stared up at Komaeda, “What is wrong with you?” he asked with confusion and anger, “I'm giving you the most attention you have ever gotten in your entire life” Komaeda said, with a bit more confidence in himself, Komaeda hit Hajime's crotch again with more power.

The morning was long with angry arguing and glares shot at each other. They walked together in the cold morning weather, Hajime walked with a slight limp while Komaeda kept touching his neck, “You're infuriating, why would you hit my crotch? as a guy you should know that hurts” Hajime says to the lucky student, “You seemed to enjoy it, reserve course” Komaeda said with confidence as he walked ahead, “You sure enjoyed the stuff on your neck too huh?” the brown haired boy yelled, Komaeda blushed, “I did not enjoy it! you bumbling buffoon!” He yelled as he stomped off to his house as Hajime stayed behind him.

Once they reached Komaeda's apartment, the white haired boy walked into his room and went to find his uniform. Hajime walked around the house, the pain his lower areas made him want to curl up and not move but he wouldn't give Komaeda that win, he also wouldn't give the lucky boy the pleasure of knowing that Hajime enjoyed the feeling, which pissed him off even more, he wanted to kiss Komaeda's stupid face so badly in put him in anguish.

Komaeda walked out of his room with his uniform on and his bag on his back, “Okay we can go” Komaeda mutters, Hajime looked at Komaeda's poorly covered neck, the bruises were so purple and red that everyone would notice. They walked with angry tension, to break the quiet Komaeda asked a burning question he had, “Do you like Nanami?” Komaeda asked Hajime with slight bits of sadness in his tone, Hajime pondered for a moment before giving his answer, “Oh Chiaki, welI I guess she is pretty cool, She's also really cute” Hajime blushed with a smile which made Komaeda give him a expression of great disgust.

The lucky student crossed his arms, “Chiaki? you guys are on a first name basis? whatever lover boy” Komaeda rolled his eyes, “I don't like her like that! I would never date her!” Hajime yelled, “Oh yeah sure, you totally don't like her, what's your type then?” Komaeda asked with honest curiosity, Hajime thought for a moment and sighed, “Well I enjoy banter between people, that's always fun, I guess people with light coloured hair are always pretty, I don't care much for the size of people, any size is fine, green eyes are really beautiful to me” Hajime described, Komaeda laughed, “S-Shut up! I'll find my type of person eventually!” Hajime yelled as he stared at Komaeda, the talentless boy took notice how many characteristics Komaeda had that were similar to his type.

They finally arrived at the school, Hajime looked over to Komaeda who was rubbing his neck, “This is so annoying, I hate you” the lucky boy mutters, “You weirdo, no one is going to notice, you're fine” Hajime said with a smile, Komaeda blushed slightly, “W-Whatever, let's just get to class” Komaeda said with embarrassment.

When they walked into class they were surprised to see everyone was already there, “Oh there they are! what took you guys so long?” Souda asked with a smile, “Ibuki saw them walking away from the school when she was walking to school!” Ibuki says in third person, “Oh yeah, we needed to pick up Komaeda's uniform” Hajime says with confusion, “Shut up Hinata. I had a bit of an incident yesterday and Hinata helped I guess” Komaeda said with a sigh, he then walked over to his desk, Hajime following suit with a slight embarrassment when everyone started to whisper things to each other. 

Usami walked into the class with the bright smile she always held, the pink teacher was followed by someone that made Hajime cringe. Makoto Naegi walked in, he got famous when he was the first student to be taken in by Hope's peak by their weird luck acceptance letter, he had gotten the title of Ultimate Lucky student which confused Hajime since Komaeda sat right there with the same talent, Hajime thought Komaeda's luck was more interesting then Naegi's at least.

The two stood in front of the class, “Morning everyone! we have a special guest here! Makoto Naegi! He is here to answer any questions about life after school as the successful Ultimate lucky student and Ultimate hope!” Usami explained, some gave cheers of delight while Hajime just felt as though he was a carbon copy of Makoto's story but instead of getting someone cool and cunning like detective Kyoko Kirigiri as a friend, he got Nagito Komaeda as a local pest that he had to deal with.

All the students got up and walked over to Naegi to talk to him. Komaeda ran in front of everyone and grasped onto Naegi's hand, “W-Wow! Did you know you and I have the same talent? of course my luck is nothing to your amazing luck, you are truly the hope of this great new society, I'm impressed with all the industries you built even though you are at the age of 22!” Komaeda said with passion, his cheeks red as he was flushed talking to his hero, drool running down his chin in excitement.

Nekomaru dragged Komaeda away from the lucky student, Hajime stood further away with an angry expression, he was in the same boat Naegi was in, he was also added into Hope's peak by recommendation, why didn't Komaeda look at Hajime like that? it's unfair in Hajime's opinion that he has to deal with the bullying of Nagito Komaeda but Naegi gets praised.

Nanami appears next to Hajime out of nowhere, she does that sometimes but it still scares Hajime a tad bit. She looks up to him with her signature tired expression, “I saw what was on Komaeda's neck, what happened Hajime?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, “Nothing happened! I wouldn't do something like that! I hate Komaeda so much” Hajime said, he glared at the ground with embarrassment, Nanami sighed, “No one that hates someone does something like that. If you like him, it's best to be sure that you do with a hundred percent assuredness before you do anything that scandalous” Nanami warned before walking off, Hajime blushed at the thought of getting intimate with Komaeda.

Hajime pressed his hands against his cheeks as he thought about it, all the things he would to Komaeda, all the marks he could do against Komaeda's soft pale skin, all the sounds Komaeda would make, his soft thighs in his hands, “-Hajime! are you okay?” Yelled Sonia, Hajime snapped out of his trance to see everyone looking at him, “H-Huh? what's up?” Hajime asked as his face turned a bright red, “I want to speak to you about your enrollment here Hajime” Naegi said with a soft smile, Hajime groaned and walked over there with disappointment, is this the important thing that pulled him from his fantasy? he didn't like this one bit.

Naegi smiled at Hajime,“Your situation is very similar to mine in the sense that you are talentless around a bunch of ultimates, I feel you” The kind man spoke sweetly which made Hajime cringe, “I believe you can do great things like I have done Hajime, you are showing great progress here, becoming a true ultimate” Naegi spoke with gratitude, Hajime rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever man” He spoke before walking away in boredom, this wasn't as interesting as he thought it was going to be.

Komaeda walked over to Hajime, “The Makoto Naegi wanted to talk to you and that was your attitude to him?! he is the most hopeful person ever who truly is the backbone of the ultimate society in which-” Komaeda paused and looked at Hajime's grumpy expression, “Why does he get all your attention? I'm exactly like him! I even look like him! you should care for me like you care for him!” Hajime said angrily, “I thought you hated me Hinata? why do you care about how I feel?” Komaeda asked, “Because, idiot, I still care for you even if you're the most annoying and ugly person I have ever met, treat me like that sometimes, I deserve your love too, I'm not talking to you until you give me love as well” Hajime says with a pout, Komaeda blushed,“Why should I give you my love? stupid reserve course!” He said flustered to no end, “Because I deserve it Komaeda!" Hajime yells, “I want your love!” He says before stomping off. Komaeda blushed to himself and rested his hands against his cheeks, “He wants my love..” He mutters to himself quietly with a smile on his face, “Stupid reserve course” Komaeda laughed to himself quietly.


	8. My Gamer Girl Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is trying to understand his emotions for Komaeda, he just hates him,  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are getting somewhere, they are falling in love people, we are getting there!!

Komaeda and Hajime had not spoken in a month and it was pissing off Hajime more than anything. Everytime Komaeda would see Hajime in the halls he would turn around and go the other way or when they are in class Komaeda makes little eye contact with the talentless boy for some reason. Hajime knew he wouldn't talk to Komaeda until he loved him but maybe he didn't need that.

Hajime was currently sitting in his math class, he wasn't truly focused on the lesson and more on the quick glances Komaeda kept doing, every couple of seconds Komaeda would look over at him before looking back down in embarrassment, it was pissing off Hajime.

In a final fit of rage, as he was absolutely sick of Komaeda ignoring him, Hajime stood up and walked out of the room, “H-Hinata? where are you going?” Usami yelled out or him, “Bathroom” He yelled back before slamming the door behind him leaving shockwaves in the class, Komaeda stared up at the door and trembled slightly, Hajime was definitely pissed and it was all Komaeda's fault, he looked down at his desk as a grin grows on face and his face becoming a soft red, Komaeda didn't know why Hajime's angry fit made him so happy but he only thought of being the person to take the punches from Hajime which made his head reel.

Hajime glared at the sink in anger, he felt so dumb, why did he care so much about how Komaeda felt about him? it's not like Hajime even liked Komaeda like that, but then what were those times where his face would go so red and his heart would race. As Hajime pondered to himself quietly he felt as though he might be in love, but he can't be in love with Komaeda, he hates him so much, he is so annoying and gross, Hajime must be in love with someone else, like Chiaki! Hajime had to be in love with Chiaki!

The talentless student paced the blue bathroom floor, he tried to think about all the time he spent with Chiaki, how his heart didn't race the same way Komaeda made it do flips, maybe Komaeda was just giving some disease that would kill Hajime, it made sense. As the brown haired boy thought about it the more confusing it got, why does Komaeda have such an effect on him? maybe it's because that moment they had in the closet or maybe the night they spent together, maybe all the times they argued over stupid things, Komaeda was taking up his life in the worst way.

When you speak of the devil, he shows his wicked face in the worst way. Komaeda opened the bathroom door slowly and walked in, “Usami sensei is wondering what's taking so long Hinata, let's go” The lucky student said with his eyes to the cold tile ground, Hajime just glared at Komaeda, why does he look so nervous? he ruined Hajime's life with his stupid face and adorable personality, it was pissing Hajime off so much.

In a bit of anger, Hajime slammed his fist against the sink, he winced in pain but ignored it because he had Komaeda's attention now, “You bloody idiot, why are you ignoring me? is it cause you can't love me? not even find a single bit of love or compassion for your classmate? I'm trying to be your friend Komaeda, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Hajime yelled, he felt his throat go dry and his eyes started to water up. Komaeda took a step back and sighed, “I hate you Hinata..you are just a talentless stepping stool for hope.. that's all” Komaeda like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Hajime.

Hajime grabbed Komaeda's waist and pushed him against the wall, he pinned him there and used his strength to keep him there, “I hate you more, so much more, you're a stupid ultimate who thinks you're better than me!” Hajime said with a harsh tone, Komaeda scoffed, “I don't think, I know I'm better than you so get over it, reserve course” Komaeda's tone was angry, but if you looked in his eyes you could the silent begs that Hajime would let him go and gently kiss him while he apologizes but that wasn't happening in this timeline.

They stood in silence before Hajime kicked at the wall in between Komaeda's legs which startled him, “H-Hinata?! don't be an idiot!” Komaeda yelled at the pissed off boy, “Sorry, I won't take your thing anymore” Hajime growled quietly, the lucky boy muttered profanities under his breath because of that comment, “Hinata- why are you so annoying? Why do I hate you so much but want you to be mine so badly?” Komaeda asked at he looks away from him, “I feel the same way, I despise everything about you but my mind wants to get closer to you, I hate that so much, I hate you even more though, why don't you just shut up forever so I don't have to deal with you” Hajime said, the more he talked about his emotions, the more he wanted to kiss Komaeda's stupid mouth so hard he forgot his own talent.

Komaeda slid his thin arms around Hajime's waist which made him flinch, he pulled them close to each other, “I hate you so much Hinata, I hope you die” Komaeda muttered to the talentless boy, “I'm not dying before you, Komaeda” Hajime said as he glared up at him, the cocky smile that Komaeda held made Hajime even more angry. The brown haired boy grabbed the face of Komaeda, he brought his face to his, they touched foreheads as they glare at each other, they're breathing felt by one another.

Komaeda was the first to make a move, he pressed his soft lips against Hajime's, the kiss was soft and delicate unlike their kiss in Hajime's bed. Hajime pushed Komaeda back against the wall when the kiss grew more heated, they rubbed their hands against the other's body. They let go of the kiss and breathed out softly, “I still..hate you Hinata..” Komaeda says quietly, “I hate you too.. idiot” Hajime said back in disgust.

The two boys walk back to the class as they fixed up their appearance, “We agree that this stays between us? Is that too hard to understand, reserve course?” Komaeda asked with a smirk, Hajime adjusts his tie, “Yeah, I hear you loud and clear, good job orphan” Hajime said with a chuckle which made Komaeda gasp, “Too far Hinata, too far” Komaeda says but on the inside he found it kind of hilarious.

They walk back into the class, Hajime knew how to cover up their tracks easily, “Why did you send Komaeda, Usami-Senpai? he is so unhelpful” Hajime said with a cocky smile, Komaeda took his seat and glared at Hajime, “Oh well I thought you guys were close..sorry Hinata, I hope you feel better” She said with a smile, “Thank you Usami-Senpai, also Komaeda, you're ugly” Hajime pushed his buttons slightly, Komaeda flipped him off with a smile which made Hajime flip him off right back.

The rest of the day went fine with Hajime deciding his feelings towards the lucky student were strictly forbidden to think about, he hates Nagito Komaeda and that's all he is going to think about. At the end of the day, Hajime ran up to Chiaki, “H-Hey Chiaki! What are you doing after school?” Hajime asked with a smile, “Oh, I'm going to a video game shop, there is a shooter game I want, wanna come with?” She asked with a smile, Hajime nods, “Sure, let's go” He said with a grin, he felt the warm energy that came from Chiaki, so calm and so warm, it was sugary sweet like freshly baked cookies but he found no romantic attraction, maybe he should try harder.

They walked together in a peaceful silence, Hajime kept glancing at her and trying to find something attractive, he knew she was cute but he saw her as a little sister type that was comforting and there for him but maybe he can find something, he has a crush on Chiaki, right? 

When they arrived at the game shop, Chiaki's eyes lit up like a child at a candy shop, she ran in and looked at the games, Hajime looked around the shop as well, he picked up a game with a very nude picture of a women, he cringed and put it down in disgust, he wasn't in the mood to look at that, he continues walking through the shop when his eyes meet a poster of a shirtless guy with a huge gun and a handsome smile, Hajime felt his face flush, he looked away quickly and ran to find Chiaki.

He spotted Chiaki staring at a tall woman, her piercing red eyes went well with her dark brown hair, she wore very dark clothing and heeled boots. Chiaki's face was a very bright red, “You good Chiaki?” Hajime asked, “Aren't women just so pretty?” Chiaki asked, “Well yeah they are pretty cool, why are you asking?” Hajime asked in confusion, “I just find them really pretty, they have such great features” She smiled at the pretty girl across the shop, Hajime looked to her and tried to find the appeal, “Uh y-yeah, Women are great..women” Hajime looked to the ground and sighed, he thought men might be a bit prettier.

After Chiaki snapped out of her little trance, they found the game they were looking for in the back. Chiaki skipped happily to the counter, Hajime followed her with a smile, “Hey Hajime, what's your opinion on Sonia?” She asked, “Oh she's pretty cool, why? is something going on with you and her?” Hajime asked, she shrugged, “I just want to be really close friends with her, but I feel like I shouldn't, it's weird” Chiaki looked to the sticky carpeted floors with candy and gum stuck to it, “I understand how you feel, like you have a strong connection with someone but it's so weird” Hajime said to her, she nods.

As they buy the game they continue talking, “What do you think your feelings are?” She asked, “Oh uh well I think I just really hate the guy, he is super annoying like just shut up but also kiss me pley, you understand?” Hajime said as he opened the can of beans of Nagito Komaeda, “Yeah I get that, I think that I'm just jealous that she gets all the friends in class while I can't even talk, she is so confident and pretty, it's really annoying sometimes” Chiaki grumbled, “I feel that, like if they stopped being so perfect I could hate them but oh no” Hajime crossed his arms, Chiaki chuckled.

They walked back home together with a new connection together, “You think we're gay Hajime? Maybe that's why we are feeling this towards them” Chiaki asked, Hajime thought for a second, he had never really been attracted to anyone before, especially not a girl, “I don't know, probably not right? I don't feel gay” Hajime said as he looked at himself, “I suppose I don't feel really gay either, maybe we are just confused, we will find the one for us Hajime!” Chiaki said with determination, “Yeah we will!” Hajime said with a chuckle.


	9. I won't admit I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is very alone and it's good that way, he can't hurt anyone like that, hopefully at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you everyone for such kind words with this fic!!  
> please enjoy this chapter because I am kind of giving you guys what you want.

Komaeda woke up that morning to the room being filled with darkness, his breathing quick and panic in heart, he took a breath when he realized it's just another night terror, another one about being left by everyone once again, nothing new but still enough to make Komaeda's eyes to tear up like a child, he wipes them away and tries to get himself out of his childish fears. He felt his hands against the bed till he reached his phone. He brought the phone to his face and checked the time, the bright light shined on his face, he squints till his eyes get used to the shine of his phone, he read the time as 4:45am, he groaned in agony as he knew going back to bed will not be an option.

The lucky student pulled his legs off the bed to the floor, he flinched as his feet touched the cold floors, he pushed himself out of bed and walked slowly out of his room. Komaeda switched on the light, it flickered on in the kitchen with a low hum, he sighed and dragged his feet over there for his morning routine.

Komaeda grabbed his morning pills and took them with drowsiness in actions, he smiled softly when the pain that always invaded his body let up a bit, he stretches up his arms with a yawn, Komaeda rubbed his eyes with a frown, if it's Friday, the weekend goes as it does every week, lonely and cold, just as Komaeda is used too.

After Komaeda finishes getting ready for school, he leaves the small compact apartment but the anxiety it gives him still lingers in his stomach and the headache he always gets when he wakes up early hangs around as well. The lonely boy walks the apartment complex halls in anguish, the low sounds of cars driving past on the road, the birds waking slowly as the morning sun begins to arise over the city towers. Komaeda walks down the stairs and sighs, he wonders what Hajime would be doing right now, probably still asleep or maybe he might have night terrors just like Komaeda, probably not.

The walk along the pavement was quiet and unoriginal, his walks usually ended with the only sounds in the air are his quiet footsteps against the cold concrete flooring. Komaeda paused and stared into the grass, he saw the singular four leaf clover waving in the wind, he couldn't tell if he was imagining it there or maybe his luck was playing up again but there stood the symbol of what caused him the most pain in the world, he stood on the clover in anger, he wanted everything to be normal, his talent was a waste and nothing special, he didn't want this, he wanted to be close to people, he was sick of being lonely.

Komaeda tried to cheer himself up as the morning hadn't gone too well so far, he started to smile and think about his hopeful classmates, their ultimates and how they will push society in the right direction. Komaeda thought of Hajime, how a reserve course getting to be with the ultimates would bring more hope on the talentless community, but then he remembers it's Hajime, the last person to bring hope to anyone.

The trees rustled in the wind, the leaves falling to the ground in a beautiful dance, Komaeda smiled and picked one from the winds grasps, he held the green leaf in his hand, the different lines that traced the leaf, the shape the leaf came in, Komaeda admired the absolute beauty of nature's gift, he placed on the grass with a smile before continuing on his way to school.

Once he finally arrived at school, he was met with a familiar face, Chiaki Nanami stood out the school, her attention on another video game she had, the short girl walked slowly through the gates, Komaeda decided to run after her to finally end his lonely morning.

When Komaeda reached Nanami he was out of breath and tired. She doesn't even notice him as she continues to kill one of the monsters in her game, “M-Morning Nanami!” Komaeda said to call her attention, she peeked up slightly and sighed, “Hey Komaeda..” She said with her mono-tone voice, he smiled brightly, “A lovely morning isn't it?” Komaeda asked the gamer girl, she nods, “Yeah, it's a good start to the day so far” She yawns, the bags under her eyes and tired expression shows she stayed up all night to play her games again, Komaeda smiled at the dedication Nanami had to her video games.

Nanami paused her game which confused Komaeda, she turned off the handheld console all together which made Komaeda's head reel more, why would she take her attention away from the game? she never does that like at all, even in class, that's why she is barely passing. The gamer girl stared up at Komaeda, “What's your deal with Hajime?” She asked with pure curiosity, “What do you mean? there is no deal with Hajime and I” Komaeda said confused, “Well, you two are always arguing but I sense you like Hajime” She said, her words shot Komaeda in his heart, heat rushing to his face and embarrassment filling his body.

Komaeda waved his arms around, “N-No! Trash like me doesn't deserve love! I would never..l-love Hinata..” Komaeda mutters the last words as it hits him what he is declaring, “Hm..Mkay but you totally give that vibe, you guys would be cute together, anyway, I don't really care anymore, as long as you aren't lying to yourself Komaeda” Nanami said, she took a big yawn, “Too much talking..very tired” She mutters before going back to her game with the same concentration she had before.

Komaeda sat in class in complete confusion, Nanami was playing games with his head, Komaeda couldn't love anymore, he was always alone, people he did love always disappeared, what if Hajime disappears? Komaeda's stress started to build up, everytime the door opened as another classmate entered Komaeda's eyes quickly checked to see if it was Hajime but became even more panicked when it wasn't.

The door swung open once more and Komaeda desperately looked to the door, Hajime stood with his usual pissed off expression and bad attitude, he was still here, still the same. Komaeda felt relief in this new arrival, Hajime was fine because his luck only affects the people he loves and he isn't in love with Hajime, Komaeda nods and smiles. Komaeda drew a piece of paper from his bag and started to make little doodles on it. He wasn't very good but he was able to draw pretty good artwork every couple days or so.

Komaeda looks to the person next to him, Fuyuhiko sat angrily as he glared at the back of Peko's head, “What are you starting at?!” Fuyuhiko yelled, Komaeda chuckled, “Sorry Sorry, you just seem extra annoyed today” Komaeda comments with a smile, Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes, “Go die” He says as he looks away, Komaeda laughed more, “If it will bring hope to you I shall die for the Ultimate Yakuza!” the lucky student laughed, Fuyuhiko scoffed and looked away in embarrassment and discomfort.

As everyone started to arrive, Usami ran into the room with Monokuma, “Hey students! I brought Monokuma Sensei to tell you the amazing news we have!” She yelled in excitement, Monokuma pushed past Usami with a smirk, “Thanks Monomi but I can take it from here” Monokuma says with a confidence, he had this nickname for Usami-Senpai, "Monomi", No one knows why he calls her this but he makes it the only way he will refer to her, “We have seen how amazing you have been in the past couple of weeks so we have surprise for you! We are going to a mega millions hotel and gambling our money away! wait not that's me.. you ultimates- and Hinata will be going to the grand cities of Tokyo to be interviewed by the press, it's a week long trip and everyone is interested in you guys” Monokuma laughed in pleasure.

Muttering comes upon the class, Komaeda begins to laugh, “The Ultimates program being broadcasted to the world so they can experience the amazing hope you all give off! how splendid! this is absolutely beautiful!” Komaeda started to go on his hope speeches again.  
“Ew! Komaeda's being weird again! Nekomaru, break Komaeda's head open with your big ugly hands!” Hiyoko yells.  
“I would never hurt a person like that but Komaeda has to stop talking like that!” Nekomaru calls out.  
“Komaeda please- calm down” Togami tried to help the situation but it didn't help.  
“Gross! Why is Komaeda even here?” Hiyoko asked the class.  
“Well, he is an Ultimate after all, a weirdo with some questionable tastes but an Ultimate nonetheless” Sonia explained with dignity.  
“I-I think w-we shouldn't be fighting!-” Mikan tried to speak but was stopped by the angry Hiyoko.  
“Mind your own business piggy!” The blonde yells.  
“I think Komaeda's very attractive, he can stay with me if he is kicked from the Ultimates” Teruteru says with a smirk, he winked at Komaeda.  
“Oi! Teruteru! that's really gross! shut up man!” Hajime yells, jealousy filling his system.  
“Aw Hajime come on, the sweethearts allowed to make sweet meat with me, that goes for anyone” Teruteru tried to shoot his shot on everyone.  
“Shut it Teruteru! No one wants to see something so small anyway!” Hajime yelled, he flipped him off with anger.

Komaeda stared at the pissed off Hajime, the way his eyebrows furrow, his eyes narrowing with his gaze, he scowl forever made his face, the way his eyes flash with a light before he goes off on someone, his pretty tan skin that shimmers in the sunlight, his brown hair spiky like his personality, everything that made Hajime well Hajime was on display in that very moment. The way Hajime crossed his arms with so much emotion, his quick tongue, the way he isn't too bright with class but when it comes to insults, he is king, his arms having some muscle to them.

Komaeda blushed at the thought of Hajime and as he stared at him it only got worse. The way Hajime just existed made Komaeda's heart do flips, his angry persona but the kindness he truly displays with close friends like Chiaki, Komaeda wanted to be that close friend, he wanted more than that, then it hit him.

Damn it,  
Komaeda was in love with Hajime.

As the class continues to argue on, Komaeda grasped onto his shirt, he felt his face start to go red, he was in love with Hajime and there was no turning back. Komaeda felt as though he would do anything for Hajime, the way Hajime's hope shined through even when he is posed as the kid that was behind everyone else, he worked his way up and that made Komaeda fall for him more,

the way Hajime was just Hajime made Komaeda love him.

As the realization hit Komaeda the more he feared, he glanced at Hajime, he was fine and okay, maybe Komaeda's luck won't hurt him, maybe.. just maybe, no that's not how it works, he thought maybe with everyone but they always got hurt, he lost his parents because he thought maybe.

Komaeda won't admit his love for Hajime, it's for his own good.


	10. Peace and Joy of the Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute and wholesome bus ride to a week of fun at the main cities but then again when is it ever peaceful for the ultimates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a cute very short chapter to give all the good happy feels before I add spice.

Komaeda walked in the cold morning as he pulled his luggage along the pavement. The week-long trip started today and Komaeda had to get there extra early, it was fine for his sleep schedule anyway because he doesn't sleep much anyway but all his medication was weighing down his backpack.

When he finally arrived at the school he sighed softly, the hot air that came from his lips left a cloud of warm air in the cold winds. Komaeda giggles at this and does it again out of childish fun, he continued walking into the school as he played around with the warm and cold air.

The class all stood around the bus talking with one another, Komaeda eyes drifted to Hajime, he stood talking to Chiaki with a gentle smile on his face, his tan skin having a pinkish tone because the cold, his scarf covering his neck in comfy way, his jacket long and fluffy, Komaeda blushed at Hajime's cute look, he looked to the ground and kicked around a rock, no one really wants to talk to him that much anyway.

We all were meant to seat in pairs, Komaeda walked to the back of the line by himself knowing he will paired with someone like Teruteru, he cringed at the thought of sitting next to the hopeless romantic for a good two hours, he felt in his pocket for his phone and headphones, that was one way to shut up the Ultimate Cook but he knew that it would be impolite to ignore an Ultimate even if he romances made Komaeda very uncomfortable.

Komaeda looked to the ground as he accepted his defeat, he felt a tap on his shoulder, with a grimace he looked to the short chief but was surprised by the face of Hajime, “O-Oh hey Hinata !” Komaeda said with a slight stutter, Hajime sighed before smiling softly, “Sorry about this, I know you don't particularly like me but Chiaki paired up with Sonia and I don't wanna deal with complaining Souda all throughout the trip so mind if I sit with you? I know I'm an awful reserve course and I don't get along with you well either but it's only for a bit” Hajime said with a hope, Komaeda nods, “Sure we can do that” He agreed which got a smile from Hajime, “Great! let me get my luggage” Hajime said before walking off.

Hajime grabbed onto his scarf and pulled it up to his face as it grew red, he got to sit next to Komaeda, which he knew would probably annoy him if he was a normal classmate but over the last couple of days all Hajime could think of is Komaeda's warm touch. He grasped onto his bag, it was just a big duffle bag, nothing special, he swung it over his shoulder before walking back to his company.

The class started to shuffle onto the bus, Hajime looked to Komaeda, he looked at his neck where the marks he left one were faded into his skin and almost unnoticeable, ‘You should add more’ a nagging voice in Hajime's head nibbles, he blushed before ignoring his intrusive thoughts, he can't think of someone like that, especially not Komaeda.

Once they all sat down, Komaeda started to play with the sleeves of his outfit, he seemed kind of nervous being near Hajime which made sense since their relationship was quite complicated to say the least. Hajime put a hand on Komaeda's thigh, “Are you feeling alright?” Hajime asked, Komaeda blushed, “O-Oh I'm fine! Just I get a bit scared of going out of my hometown, I'm scared my luck might pull something” Komaeda said with a smile. Hajime continues to hear about this luck that seemed like more of an inconvenience to Komaeda but I guess it's still an ultimate talent in the end.

Komaeda's eyes continue to look down at Hajime's warm hand on his thigh, he wasn't complaining in the slightest but he was scared Hajime might get some kind of issues from touching Komaeda, he was a disgusting trash being that didn't deserve to be anything besides a stepping stool for hope but Hajime was different so maybe he might get some of Komaeda's negativity. Hajime's thumb rubbed his leg softly which lead to him getting some comfort, when he seemed a bit more calm, Hajime's hand moved from him.

The bus ride was filled with peaceful silence, every so often one would look at the other, sometimes they would do it at the same time and blush at each other's gaze. Komaeda looked out the window, the sun slowly rises over the horizon, Komaeda smiled at the beauty of it, he looked over and tugged onto Hajime's sleeve, he looked over and his eyes glittered when he saw the beautiful sight, they both were caught up by the amazing sight to see that they forgot all awkwardness between each other, all the sexual tension with bits of anger as well, they had that between themselves but the sun seemed to melt it away.

When they finally broke from their daze they looked to each other and laughed, “The sun is so beautiful every morning” Komaeda comments, “One of the only things I find beautiful these days” Hajime says, Komaeda looks at Hajime with a smile, the sunlight hit Hajime's soft skin in an amazing way to make him have a morning glow, his hair seemingly soft in his spikey fashion, his green eyes standing out so well because his very orange aura, Hajime had an orange vibe going with him which is why Komaeda loved his cool green eyes so much, “Yeah- I really find them beautiful” Komaeda says as he was mesmerized by Hajime's face.

The talking between them was here and there but that didn't matter because they had a peaceful silence between each other. All the usual anger and disgust they get when they look at one another hadn't set in, the early morning sleepy feels still stuck with them but by noon they would be back to their usual arguing with one another selves again.

The chatter amongst the class made everything so surreal to Komaeda, they all were so peaceful, so full of hope and he wished that nothing happens to these amazing ultimates, he hopes that nothing bad ever happens to Hajime at all. The little shakes of the bus every once and a while made Komaeda remember the night of his parents plane crashing, how he felt when they were falling down and all he could think of was the shaking was too much, if it was calm and soft then it would make things so much better.

The peaceful bus ride was nothing close to the absolute despair of the interviews coming up.


	11. I'm not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview week has started and Komaeda is already going through so much despair because these stupid trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of took away the despair and killing game part of danganronpa but Junko is still here and ready for fun.

The ultimate's bus drive through the busy streets of Tokyo. Komaeda's eyes widening as he spots all the bright lights and many shops, “Ah how hope inducing! the many hard working people with their own businesses trying to get by, that is hope at it's finest” Komaeda spoke with a bright aura, Hajime glanced at the lucky student with an awkward smile, “Uh sure Komaeda” He spoke with a bit of nervousness, he hated busy streets, everyone pushing and cramping, it was a mess.

Once the bus finally stopped at the hotel the students cheered. Usami started to let kids go by the duo, Komaeda and Hajime stood as they went to grab their bags, “Do you need help with your bag, Hajime?” Komaeda asked, “I'm not short!” Hajime yells, he grasped onto his bag and wacked Komaeda over the head with it, “A-Ah so angry Hajime haha..” Komaeda mutters with a smile, Sonia popped up from her seat in front of them, “Hajime! Apologize to Komaeda!” She yells, Chiaki stood next to her and just nods, Hajime rolls his eyes and sighs, “Sorry Komaeda..” Hajime mutters which made Komaeda smile.

They walked off the bus and saw the crowds of people with cameras, news agents, up and coming bloggers, desperate talentless teenagers, they all stood to see the next class of Ultimates. Komaeda grumbled as the crowd began to yell, he hated loud noises more than anything. One news reporter grabbed onto Komaeda's arms and pulled him in front of the camera, “So Komaeda, you were in the accident of Osaka where the plane crashed and you were the only survivor, your parents happened to be on that plane too, how does it feel to have so much now and still be without them?” She asked as she pushed the mic in his face.

Komaeda registered the information and felt the pit of anxiety of the crash that he felt start to return. The lucky student looked back to his classmates, they laughed, not at him but at the news reporter, this made him remember what he was known for, freaking out people with his ramblings. Komaeda grasped the mic with his hand and gave them a big grin, “Well I believe that my parents death had to happen, it's just my luck really, they died and then boom, my luck gave me all their money which I don't even know what to use it on!” Komaeda said with a laugh, the news reporter stepped back a bit at his happy go lucky attitude.

Komaeda pressured on though, “It's only a stepping stool for hope, just like you! the talentless bunch that watch the amazing Ultimates, you are just stepping stools for their hope, they will be the rulers of the world and you help them with that!” Komaeda yelled at them, they took the mic from him and ran off. Hajime came and pats Komaeda's back, “Good job, you scared them off, keep this up and we might be able to get into the hotel” Hajime says with a smile, Komaeda's heart races as he nods, “O-Okay Hajime!” Komaeda says with a giggle.

They finally got into the hotel after Komaeda scared all of them away with one of his psycho hope speeches. The class started to thank Komaeda.  
“Hey Komaeda! nice scary face! you totally made them bugger off” Souda laughed.  
“A true being from hell still shows great kindness to you mortals, just like me” Gundham smiled to himself like he did anything.  
“I think you did pretty good Komaeda..I'm sleepy now..” Chiaki says as she rubs her eyes.  
All this praise made Komaeda's face go red and he got all embarrassed, he looked to the ground and giggled to himself.

Usami started to give the girls their room keys while Monokuma gave the boys theirs. Komaeda got room 9-34, “Level 9.. room 34” Komaeda mumbled to himself. Hajime grabbed Komaeda's key and compared it to his key, “We are next to each other's room” Hajime says before tossing Komaeda's keys back to him, Komaeda laughed, “Sorry you have to be next to trash like me, Hajime haha!” The lucky student apologizes, Hajime crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, “I'm fine with being next to you” He says quietly before walking off.

Komaeda looked down to his keys, he luckily got to be next to Hajime's room, just his luck he supposed was the answer. The lucky student walked to the elevator, his luggage in one hand, his keys in the other and his bag swung around one of his shoulders, he needed the bag for meds and money so he had to drag it along. Komaeda entered the elevator and sighed, he listens to the light music with a small smile that he always held, he was lucky they let trash like him come with the class, but he was nothing to the ultimates, his Ultimate talent was nothing.

Once the elevator reached Komaeda's floor, he skipped out of the compact room, he started to scan the halls for room 34. He ran his finger against the white walls, he laughed when he found the 34th room. Komaeda walked over and unlocked the door, he opened the room door and smiled, the room was big, Hope's peak must of gone off with this one, the bed was massive and a beautiful beige, the room came with it's own balcony that had a view to the city, the tv was pinned to the wall and the snack bar was just under it.

Komaeda put his bags down and laid on the bed, he let out a sigh. The lucky student remembered he had to be back down in ten minutes which means Monokuma and Usami had information for them. Komaeda picked up his bag and pulled out his meds, he sighed as he looked at them, he was due for a new bottle of them, the piercing pain in his head became second nature to him that the pills really only gave him a little less pain at this point.

A squeal in excitement came from the hall, Komaeda stood and felt a shooting pain come to his body, he desperately grabbed his pills and took another one, the pain started to die down as he took big breathes. The pain only happens when he gets up too fast, Komaeda slowly walks to the door and opens it.

Outside was a dazed Hajime, he started into the fancy room with amazement. Komaeda stood next to him as he grasped onto his own painful hip, he hoped the pills would kick in really soon and take all the pain away. Hajime grabbed Komaeda's shoulder and stared at him with stars in his eyes, “Do you see this? it's amazing!” He yells before running inside, he dropped his bags and jumped on the bed with a gleeful laugh. Komaeda walked into Hajime's room to see it was similar to Komaeda's room.

Hajime ran to the balcony door and pulled it open, he ran out and stared at the city streets, Komaeda followed suit. They both stared out, “It's only 9am, it's going to get busier through the day!” Hajime says with a big grin, this was the happiest Komaeda had seen the brunette who usually sports a furrowed brow and angry expression. Komaeda stared down at the many small people walking down, living their own lives, he wondered what important thing they could be thinking about in their little lives. Komaeda had one really important thing to him right now, he looks to Hajime and smiled, he saw the bright look in Hajime's eyes that made his heart flutter and stomach get butterflies, his happy expression made Komaeda forget all the pain he was just going through.

They both walked down together back to the class. Komaeda looked over to Hajime and laughed, “Are you ready for the interview today?” Komaeda asked the brunette, he scoffed, “Of course I'm ready” Hajime said, his normal expression coming back to his face which Komaeda glad he caught the rare view of joyful Hajime.

They got down and everyone was already there, Akane looked over and laughed, “Of course you two are the last ones, come on love birds!” She laughed with a waffle in hand, she probably hadn't eaten all morning so it was fitting for her to be starving, she always is. Sonia giggled softly, “What were you two doing together up there?” She asked, Ibuki laughed at their faces, “You guys kissed! Ibuki knows it!” She yells, Komaeda blushed in embarrassment while Hajime's face turns red, “S-Shut up! it isn't like that!" Hajime yells before walking to Chiaki, Komaeda looked to the ground as he felt the cold hand of being unloved punch him in the stomach, all the brightness leaving at once.

They started walk to walk to the hall, Hajime looked back at Komaeda, he had his eyes to the ground and a small smile on his face which expressed more sadness than a frown ever could, Hajime thought of the stuff he said about their relationship, he kicked himself for saying it wasn't like that, Hajime questioned to himself why he wanted it to be exactly like that. 

The class walked in and was surprised, there were rows of seats filled with some people from the morning and others that had just arrived. They took a seat at the long table that faced the crowd, the interviews had started and Komaeda was nervous as all hell. 

The first questions were pretty normal until someone asked Fuyuhiko something,   
“Excuse me, Fuyuhiko, you are a part of a clan of very high violence, do you partake in such violence?” He asked.  
“You really wanna find out?” He asked as he went for the blade he always kept on him.  
“Young master please..” Peko mutters as she places a hand on his.  
“Tch..whatever” Fuyuhiko mutters before sliding the knife back.  
The interviewer changed his attention to Hajime.  
“Well Mr.Hinata, you are a talentless student with the ultimates, how does that make you feel?” He asked.  
“I think I'm doing pretty alright, I haven't felt really excluded, well except..” Hajime's eyes met Komaeda's for a second before he looked away, “Yeah no, I feel very included” Hajime says with a smile which made the cameras start taking shots.

The interview went pretty after that, Fuyuhiko did threaten to stab an interviewer and Hiyoko made a reporter cry. Komaeda didn't get many questions, probably because they were all scared of him but he did get one question that stuck with him because it was the last question of the day.   
The girl had pink pigtails and an odd outfit, when she asked Komaeda the question he realized who it was.  
“So Komaeda or something, you are the ultimate lucky student, like Makoto Naegi?” She asked with an attitude in her tone, she was Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista and Ultimate despair.  
“Yeah, well I look up to Naegi and I find him quite handsome, I would be very lucky if someone like him would even acknowledge me at all” Komaeda confessed, Hajime rolled his eyes at the handsome part, he is handsome too but whatever then Komaeda.

With that last question, the interview of today was over. Junko Enoshima walked over to the table, “Well hey new students of Hope's Peak, not as cool as me but hey whatever” Junko shrugged, Monokuma laughed, “Well hello Junko, I hope you are causing as much despair as possible” He said, “Just broke up with a guy I didn't love then hooked up with his sister haha” She laughed, we all stared in confusion as Monokuma acted like it was the funniest thing he had heard in awhile.

Junko got the title of Ultimate despair by her acts through her school years, constantly tormenting Naegi and causing fires, everything that the Ultimate despair would do. Komaeda hated her because she went against his role model of Naegi, Junko walked over and grabbed onto Hajime, her chest pressed against his arm like a weirdo, she knew what she was doing, Hajime blushed and yelped.

Junko felt up Hajime's arm which made Komaeda glare intensely at her, “Oh he is meant for despair, once you get out of school, call me, let's make sweet despair together” Junko swayed her hips, she was trying to seduce him and Hajime looked like he was going to faint, Komaeda got more pissed off, “O-Oh I am n-not really a despair..” Hajime said with a stutter, she pushed her finger against his lips to shut him up, “Just think about it, doll” She laughed.

The Ultimate despair let go of Hajime and looked to the rest of us, she locked eyes with Komaeda and walked to him. Komaeda looked down and ignored her, Junko grasped onto Komaeda's face aggressively, they made eye contact, they glared at each other with intense anger, “You are lucky student~ I always hate people like you, hopeful people” Junko said with a sway, “Sorry, I'm not really interested in talking with old women seducing young boys” Komaeda said with a smirk, “Haha very funny, you aren't interested in my curves? I thought all little boys liked that” She asked, “I like other boys” Komaeda says before pulling her hand off him, he let go of her wrist in anger.

Junko laughed and bit her lip, “You have the same anger as Makoto, you are so adorably hopeful, I want to break it” She says before walking off. The silence was so loud and tense, Ibuki broke it by saying something stupid, “She gives me MILF vibes” The Ultimate Musician comments, The class laughed at the joke but Komaeda took this as his time to leave.

Hajime felt his arm softly, he blushed at the thought of what just happened but the situation reminds him so much of when Komaeda and him made out in the bathroom which made the situation worse, he tried to block out that moment but it didn't really help that Komaeda took up all his mind anyway.

The class made the decision to have lunch at an all you can eat korean place, Hajime noticed that Komaeda wasn't there so he took it upon himself to tell Komaeda about the lunch. Hajime walked to Komaeda's room and knocked on the door, Komaeda opened the door slowly and all the anger that Komaeda was feeling was covered up by a smile that the Ultimate lucky student always held but the tension in him was so different to his usual laid back attitude.

Hajime walked into the room and sighed, “We are having lunch at the Korean BBQ place next door” Hajime told Komaeda but it didn't really seem like he was listening, “What do you think of Junko's breasts, Hajime?” Komaeda asked, Hajime's face went red, “W-What?! Why would you ask something like that?” Hajime asked, Komaeda shrugged, “You were staring at them, not me” Komaeda said with a sigh, “I-I didn't- M-My eyes just happened to look- W-Why does this matter anyway?” Hajime asked, Komaeda leaned against the wall and sighed, “I just wanted to know, you seemed to like them” Komaeda looked to the floor in despair.

Hajime sat on Komaeda's bed and bit his lip, “Well they are really big and- I shouldn't explain this to you!” Hajime yelled, “Why not Hajime? we are allowed to discuss it, we are old enough now” Komaeda said, he started to walk over to Hajime, “W-We are only 17!” Hajime yelled, “You're turning 18 this year, you big baby, it's just breasts” Komaeda said with a calm tone, “Why are you talking about it so calm??” Hajime asked, Komaeda sat on Hajime's lap which made him blush even more, “I'm more interested in the male aspects of life” Komaeda whispers, Hajime's heart races as he found himself in those words, Hajime was also pretty interested in males too and a really cute one sat on his lap right now, he didn't know what to do.

Komaeda looked up at Hajime with a blank expression, “You won't side with despair.. right?” Komaeda asked, “O-Of course not! I'm a bit more of a hopeful kind of guy” Hajime said with a smile, Komaeda felt his anxiety rest a bit, “Oh I see- ah sorry!” Komaeda snapped out of his angry trance and got off Hajime's lap. So there they sat, on a bed alone with angry tension coming from Hajime when he starts to realize that Komaeda used him for questioning and Komaeda was filled with love for Hajime which lead to angry sexual tension that hasn't been acted upon just yet.


End file.
